Hollywood
by Weasy
Summary: Angel is a famous actor, Buffy's an ordinary High School student, when Angel, his sister and his Uncle start being hounded by the press Buffy is dragged into the mess. BA COMPLETE
1. The Day the Sky Turned Orange

Hollywood

By Weasy

RATING: R. Mostly for bad language, and a little bit of naughtiness.

SUMMARY: Angel is a famous actor, Buffy's an ordinary High School student, when Angel, his sister and his uncle start being hounded by the press Buffy is dragged into the mess.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story was heavily influenced by EdTV and Richard Curtis films.

FEEDBACK: Is always appreciated! .uk

* * *

Part One

_Sometimes in life things happen that change us. Death… birth, the world turns and in the worldview nothing ever changes._

Buffy slammed the newspaper onto the table in anger. The entire quad of Sunnydale high school turned to look at her. She glared right back. "I can't believe people think this is actually news!"

"Buff – calm down. He's a Hollywood actor. Having your name splashed around the papers is kind of part of the job." Xander reasoned, his attempt to lay a hand over his reassuringly was shrugged off violently and Cordy rolled her eyes at his efforts from her position beside him.

"Angel Mac Lachlan has a new film coming out in the fall. This is probably just a publicity stunt, get some interest in the movie drummed up." She told Buffy cynically.

"But this is all personal! It's about his sister's break-up for God's sake!" Her fist was slowly crunching the newspaper into a minute area. "There's nothing to do with him being an actor."

"God, what's your trauma, Buffy?" Cordy recoiled. "He hid his sister from the world for eighteen years, I think the world has a right to know." Buffy near hissed in anger, it was all kinds of irrational but the mere thought of this innocent family life being torn apart, seemed so beyond awful that awful didn't cover it.

"There's nothing you can do." Willow told her quietly, A soft wistful smile on her face. Oz just nodded from his position next to her. Ever the taciturn guy. But they get that she should be allowed to be angry about it, even if they didn't understand why. And she loved them for that, if nothing else.

"It just doesn't seem fair." She slumped back to lean against the tree, and closed her eyes to draw in a deep breath. Count to ten. Calm down. "And I know life isn't fair before anyone says it." She added, and Xander snapped his mouth shut staring puzzled at her closed eyes. As the bell buzzed in the background she felt her eyes snap open again and with one hand shoved the newspaper into the bin, before stalking off to her first class.

Xander gave a long low whistle as he watched her go. "I'd hate to see how she acted if she actually knew this guy."

Willow shifted uncomfortably in Oz's grip and Xander's eyes widened in shock. Leaning forward over the bench he stared at her. "Buffy knows *Angel Mac Lachlan*? What did they do bump pelvises?"

"No!" Willow blurted out. "Not Angel. It's Giles."

"Of course she knows Giles, Giles is the Librarian." Cordy pointed out in a 'duh' voice.

"Yes, I know, but according to that paper Buffy so helpfully destroyed-"

"Off the point Wils." Xander interrupted.

"Well I would get to the point if you would let me talk." Willow replied eyes flashing with unusual anger. Mind you she tended to be passionate about knowing stuff.

"Giles is Angel's Uncle. See Angel's father died when Angel was really little, it didn't really have anything about him. But his mom was Darla Giles, Rupert Giles, our Librarian's brother."

"And wasn't she in a couple of films back in the seventies?" Xander added.

"Yeah. She was in Educating Rita." Oz added.

"Hello point people!" Willow hissed, the group turned their attention back to her. "Okay so Darla then marries this guy named George West, totally against the wishes of her family, and she has a second child, Kaitlyn. Anyway a couple of days after Kaitlyn turns four he leaves they never have contact with him again. A year later Darla dies in a car accident. So Giles takes them in."

"Hang on how old were these people then?" Xander looked at Willow expectantly.

"Uh well, Kaitlyn was five, and there was eight years between them – so Angel must have been thirteen."

"And how old are they now?" Xander pressed.

Willow's brow scrunched in concentration as she did the math. "With the dates in this, He's twenty-six and she's eighteen."

Xander leaned back a satisfied look on his face. "Well that's why Buffy so upset then. Kaitlyn's a senior, same as us. She relates."

"I can't help but think it's more than that." Willow sighed. "All this stuff about Giles. He lied to us." Willow admitted brokenly. Xander's happy expression dropped into displeasure.

oOo

Angel slammed the newspaper down on his desk in frustration. Unknowingly mirroring the actions of a certain blonde down the coast. His entire family history was spread across the front page of the LA Sun-Times. Kaitlyn and Giles and his mom… "Shit." He growled jumbling to his feet so fast that his chair shot out behind him. Smashing straight into the glass shelves behind him. The shelves shattered on impact. Feeling the loud crash behind him and the glass smacking into the back of his legs at some force he turned to inspect the damage. Five were totally shattered, the highest had survived. He remembered Kat laughing at his ridiculousness for putting glass shelves behind his chair. A smile flickered over his face at the memory, but thoughts of Kat lead him straight back to thoughts about the situation he was now in.

"Shit." He repeated running a hand through his already mussed hair. He had to think clearly. "What are they gunna do next. Who are they going to go after?" Grabbing a pad of paper and some pen he started a list. Kaitlyn. Her friends. She'd have to make a list of them, her friends changed like the weather. "Who else?" Giles. He jotted down. Obviously. He'd practically been their father… Oh. Dear. God. George West. He scowled deeply. "He'll talk. Probably try and make it sound like none of this was his fault." Stemming off the thought train before his pounding headache got any worse he tried to work out what to do next. Why weren't their lessons in this sort of thing? It would've been more useful than French. Almost laughing at his own stupidity Angel grabbed for the phone, knocking it off the desk into the mess behind.

Uncaring Angel dropped to his knees in the shards and picked up the phone again. Punching in speed dial he cradled the phone between his shoulder and his ear. He started to sweep up the fragments of glass before realising what he was doing and he dropped the shards, watching as they fell through his fingers leaving a tiny lattice of cuts spread across his palm. He almost didn't notice that the ringing has stopped when Giles low voice mumbled "Hello?" somewhat cautiously.

"Giles? Have you seen the papers!" He yelled. "I don't know what to do." He admitted his voice broken with despair.

"Angel calm down." Giles monotone voice soothed down the phone line. "We spoke about this before. When you got custody of Kat."

"Yeah." Angel agreed running his bloody palm across his face in agitation. It was just so hard to remember the things they'd said, the anger made the blood pulse loudly in his ears… and it was so hard to concentrate, to think. "I remember."

"People were going to find out about her eventually. And when they did we were going to find a teacher. They would teach her how to live with the media attention." Giles reminded him gently, the tone the very same he had used to reign in Angel's darker side. Make him back down from the fight. "Is Kaitlyn there?"

"Yes. No. She's asleep." Angel amended. "She hasn't seen the papers yet."

"Do you know how the story was leaked?"

"Kaitlyn, she walked in crying at eleven, because Dwain dumped her. She threw away everything away that reminded her of him." Angel was interrupted by Giles laughing at the other end. Angel found himself fighting not to laugh himself. It had been a pretty fun sight, he sat on her bed watching as she threw half her stuff out the window, she truly was a woman scorned. But then, "Her diaries she threw away her diaries. There must have been a reporter. Got to them before they went into the incinerator."

"Is she okay?" Giles asked, suddenly sober again.

"What?"

"Break-up." Giles added.

"Oh yeah." Angel laughed again shortly. "She's at the angry stage right now, heading quickly into getting over it."

"What happened?"

"Don't wanna know." Angel grunted. "She get all upset last time I beat one of them up. But if I'm going to know about something and then not be able to treat Dwain the way he should be I really don't want to know about. She's okay physically, and mentally, soon enough. That's all I want."

"Good plan." Giles agreed, probably remembering one of the many times he'd had to get Angel out of trouble for fighting. He seemed a little distracted though, and the faint clicking off the Rolodex, suggested he was at his desk. "Hmm, I think I have the perfect new tutor for Kaitlyn. I'll come up this afternoon and join you two at the Hyperion."

"Don't you have work? And who's this tutor?" Angel demanded.

"As for the tutor, I shall have to contact him first. And my job?" Giles sighed lightly. "There was some mention of me in the news, they thought it best that I resign so as to remove any possibility of adverse publicity toward the school."

"They fired you!" Angel yelled. Shooting back to his feet from his position on the floor he knocked the final glass shelf and felt it smash around his shoulder. He ignored it.

"Angel! Need I remind you that this is my life, not yours and you cannot control it. There are other schools." He reprimanded tightly. Angel backed down quickly surveying the added damage to his shelves. He might as well threw the whole lot out now. He was eternal grateful that Giles was coming up this afternoon. He was amazing with Kaitlyn, and himself as well if he came to admit. Neither he nor his sister had ever got to know their real father's. His through ill-fortune. Kaitlyn's because he was an arrogant prick. But Giles had done an amazing job bringing them up. He would never forget him for that.

"Thanks Uncle Giles."

"For what?"

"Just you know. Being there." Angel clarified somewhat sheepishly.

Giles sighed deeply at the other end of the line. "I know it's wrong, Angel. But sometimes I'm entirely grateful that that pillock George West left Darla. Because if he hadn't I might never have got to know my niece and nephew."

"Sometimes I think that too."

oOo

When Buffy skipped down the steps of Sunnydale High School she was met by a thousand flashing camera bulbs. "What the-" her murmur was cut short by a hand gripping her arm tightly and pushing her back into the school building. Pulling away from the tight grip on her elbow she leaned up to see exactly who was trying to prevent her leaving the school. A sharp black suit lead up to the bespectacled face of "Giles!" She pulled away sharply and took in the fact that his dusty tweed suit was no where in sight. In fact he looked like the very picture of an un-librarian. "What the hell is going on?" She glared at him, hands on her hips and back straightened to make the most of her five foot three (with heels) height. Giles glanced pointedly around at the odd looks they were getting. Most of the students in the halls were openly staring at them.

"I'll explain in the car." He replied tersely. Before attempting to lead her away again. Buffy stood her ground.

"No." She snapped. "You will tell me, what the *fuck* is going on right now." She demanded, barely able to bite out the words from the rage that had been bottled inside her that day. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't swear Buffy." He scolded calmly. "We will discuss in the car with your mother."

"My mother?" Buffy echoed. "And what exactly does my mother have to do with this?" She pales slightly. "You didn't tell her about Principal Snyder did you?"

"No." Giles was peering out at the main doors, following his gaze Buffy saw that the reporters had now edged their way onto the school grounds and closer toward them. Giles dropped the volume of his voice. "The press has discovered my closeness towards your mother and yourself. It is best that we leave Sunnydale for a while."

"What I'm just supposed to head for the Hills?" She retorted fire dancing through her veins. Her anger at the press increased ten-fold how could they be forcing this decision on her a person who had never even *met* Angel Mac Lachlan, they were dragging her into this mess. Giles just stalked away without a word. "Wait 'closeness'? What *exactly* did you mean by 'closeness'?"

_The minute she jogged to catch up with Giles, it was over. She made her decision and she wanted to know. So she took the red pill. And there was no way the world would ever be the same again._


	2. Shock of the New

Part Two –

               _//**Change - **/tsemd3/ n. & v. **n 1a** the act or an instance of becoming different – The Oxford English Reference Dictionary//_

               Kaitlyn snuck in through the front door, trying to prevent the heavy oak from banging against the doorframe and announce her presence to the house. She was so far into the doghouse she might as well start digging for bones. 

When she'd got up at six that morning she'd gone downstairs to go for jog. And the paper had been sitting on the doormat like always. All she'd been able to see was the scratchy black print of the newspaper. 'Angel's Secret' was spread across the front page, underneath a photo of herself, Angel, Doyle and Uncle Giles. She remembered that moment so well, her seventeenth birthday last year. Angel had been so terribly scandalised by some of the gifts her friends brought her he'd scowled for an hour straight. Kat had just climbed up into his lap and tickled him mercilessly, they'd all ended up on the floor throwing gift-wrap at each other, it had been so gloriously juvenile. At the end of the night Gunn had taken photos and they'd all collapsed on the sofa exhausted, it had been impossible to frown for about a week after that. But the black and white print of the newspaper, with the dotted grainy quality somehow cheapened it. Made it less than it was. She didn't read the paper, didn't even move it from it's spot on the floor. Didn't want to. She knew all ready what had happened. Faint creaking's upstairs shocked her into action and without thinking she slipped out through the front door.

Hours later she stood in the exact spot she had that morning, still in the camisole sweats she'd slept in. Bare meters away her brother sat on the bottom step of the sweeping stairway. He looked messy, something that only ever happened when he was worried and broody. He blamed himself somehow. It had been her fault of course, she just hadn't been thinking clearly after the incident with Dwain, she'd thrown away some of her best clothes, and their secret as well. But Angel was like that always had been like that, he blamed *her* father leaving on himself. She wasn't going to let him sit around and think this was his fault either. "Angel-" 

Giles entering stage left interrupted her, he and Angel prowled toward her, Angel straightening under their Uncle's presence, more confident somehow. 

"It's not your fault Kaitlyn." Giles soothed, "but you must understand that now that you are in the public eye there will be changes, for all of us."

"Changes?" She echoes.

They spent the better part of an hour having it out about what these changes would actually be. The plans had all ready been made and it appeared nothing Kaitlyn did would change that. The all ready heavy restrictions on her life had just been tripled. She found herself being quite forcefully pushed into one of the spare bedrooms. Where once and antique bedstead stood was a large official looking desk, two smaller school desks faced it. Gone were the old velvet drapes and oil paintings and she was left with… this. 

"No. Way." She growled spinning to leave the room. The handle just rattled in her grip. They'd locked her in. This room was on the third floor and a glance out the sash window told her there were no conveniently placed trees to aid her escape. There was no choice but to face her fear. Turning back to the collection of desks she noticed for the first time she wasn't alone in the room. A man was leaning against the front desk, he was dressed in a cool grey suit that just screamed 'lawyer' it was expensive as any her brother owned, but more closely fitted and somehow more sensible, while still remaining stylish. A gold tie pin on his crescent red tie has some kind of Oxbridge crescent on it. His face seemed a direct contrast to the outfit, dark messy hairy curled around his head, looking like it hadn't seen a comb in years. There was a dusting of five o'clock shadow over his chin. His eyes were darkly ringed from lack of sleep. His eyes met hers and she drew in a breath at what she saw there, pain. Huge voluptuous amounts of it. As she obeyed his motion to sit down she wondered what his story was. 

The second occupant of the room was sitting at the other table. A girl, about her age, but small and blonde with hazel eyes. She was almost the complete opposite of Kaitlyn's tall dark form. This petite blonde was everything Kat had wanted to look like, and she looked miserable. 

"Hi. I'm Kaitlyn West." Kat said finally, holding out her hand. The other girl shook the offered hand, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Buffy Summers. It's nice to meet you, Kaitlyn." The blonde replied. 

"Call me Kat."

"I'm kind of stuck with Buffy. It's not a very nickname-able name." 

"I guess not." Kat laughed. It was the beginnings of a beautiful friendship. "So. Bet you know why I'm here. What's you story? Don't think you're one of my many half-siblings."

"I don't think so either." Buffy replied quirking an eyebrow in surprise at the statement. "As for why I'm here-"

"That is a story we will have to hear later." The man interrupted. "Miss West, Miss Summers. I am Wesley Wyndham-Price. Feel free to call me Wes."

"Call me Kat then." Kaitlyn interrupted shocked at his starchy manners. 

"And you have just broken the first rule of society… Kat." Buffy and Kaitlyn exchanged a look. 

The first lesson had been an assessment by Wes. He ran through a serious of tests, suggesting situations and then asking for their reactions, noting them down word for word. They were then taken down to the gym where he put them through fitness, special awareness and speed reaction tests. Gunn Angel's bodyguard sparred with each of them to assess their self defence skills. Wes said nothing, just scrawled notes in his notebook. No indication about their proficiency in anything had been made. He had simply bid them good day and left. Gunn, Kat and Buffy had sprawled on the mats and introductions were made. Gunn was actually a private detective, but when he had spent sometime with Angel on a case and found he got just as much action and got paid twice as much working with him he became Angel's bodyguard instead. He was great to be around, joking and laughing with them about their meagre fighting skills and telling tales of his newborn baby. He could only stay with them a few minutes before he had to leave and supervise a media interview with Giles. 

Collapsing back onto the training mats in exhaustion Kat turned to Buffy who was slumped against a wall beside her.

"You never did tell me why you're here." She remarked lazily.

"My mom's you Uncle Giles' girlfriend." 

Kat sat up in shock, and was forced to steady herself from the dizzy spell that hit her. "*Giles* has a girlfriend?"

Buffy laughed. "That's what I said, only with more yelling. According to mom, they bonded over band candy."

"Were you in the paper then? I didn't read it."

"No. It'll be paper tomorrow. That's the only reason I found at all, got told in the car on the way here." She shuddered slightly. "I'm really not looking forward tomorrow. There were reporters swarming the school by the end of the day, and given how much my Principal hates me I'm fairly sure tomorrows headline will be 'daughter of girlfriend of uncle of Angel, burnt down school gym.' Complete with first hand accounts from all my ex-friends."

"You burnt down the gym?" Kat echoed eyes wide with shock.

"Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?" Buffy tried. Kat shook her head. "Don't worry my Pyro days are over, it was the Hemery Gym anyway, not the one at Sunnydale High."

"Oh hey, I go to Hemery. I heard that story! Only, the version I heard there were vampires threatening to take over the world." Kat rolled her eyes at the urban legend. "So I guess you're here hiding from the media then. If you've got all that past behind you."

"I guess. I mean it's bad enough that stuff's on my permanent record. I'm *not* looking forward to the whole world knowing. As for why I'm meant to be here…" Buffy shrugged.  "I have no idea, No one's told me a whole lot since I got here."

"They what?" Kaitlyn demanded nostrils flaring in anger. Instantly on her feet, she hauled Buffy up as well and half-dragged her up the stairs that led out of the sunken gym. Buffy had to trot alongside her to keep up with Kaitlyn's long stride. Mere moments later Kaitlyn stormed into her brother's office, she took in the fact that the glass shelves behind his desk had been replaced with wooden ones but paid it no heed. Wresting the phone from Angel's grip she slammed the receiver down. He just stared at her in wide-eyed shock, rising to his feet he pitched his imposing height against hairs and she just kept on glaring at him. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed. Buffy was now very certain that this was not a conversation she wanted to be present for. She edged slowly back towards the door trying to override the urge to jump into Angel's arms. She had to be standing within mere feet of the guy she's had a crush on since *forever* and she hadn't a chance of hell of ever being with. Crushing from afar was way better than this. "You dragged Buffy from her home and friends and dump her here somewhere totally new, where she doesn't even know anyone and you don't even have the decency to tell her what the *hell* is going on?" Angel had turned to Buffy the moment Kaitlyn mentioned her and was now staring blankly at her, his eyes studying her every nuance. Buffy was caught like a deer in the headlights; blushing heavily under his intense gaze she begged her legs to obey the command to leave the room. But she couldn't, she was just trapped lost in those soulful chocolate brown eyes. It was the weirdest situation she had ever been in and it was embarrassing too, and yet. She couldn't help but want it to last forever. Kat was still raving about how unfair he was being and yet Buffy couldn't seem to make out what she was saying. 

Angel glanced back at his sister slipping something into her hand she instantly stopped yelling and kissed his cheek before near skipping out of the room. Buffy tried to follow her new-found friend, but her body had really gotten into a disobedience funk and didn't seem likely to do what she told it to anytime soon. Angel flitted round to the front of the desk, leaning against it as he continued his assessment of her. Buffy realised much to her embarrassment, found that she was doing much the same, watching the line of his body as his clothing shifted around his frame. His hands, the same hands she had fantasised about so many times lightly gripped the desk behind him. Shifting his weight more onto his palms he hissed in pain yanking the hand away like the desk had burned him. The movement showed the skin was swollen and angry a spider web of cuts running over his fingers and palm. 

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked softly, having somehow managed to cross the room to stand mere inches away from Angel. She closed her hands around his, gently uncurling his fingers to inspect the wound more closely. The innocent touch sent a belt of electricity through her veins. "You should get someone to look at that." She was barely aware of what she was saying. Her attention caught by the feel of Angel's breath in hair and his blood pumping so close to hers. Anxiously she stepped back again. What was she doing? She was still in High School there was *no* way Angel would be interested in her. Further embarrassment was saved by Kaitlyn charging back into the room to lead Buffy away. 

"C'mon. We've got Angel's credit card." Kat whispered.

"You've got a three thousand dollar limit!" Angel yelled after them as they ran off down the hallway.

"Three means five." Kaitlyn informed Buffy, a cheeky grin spreading across her face.

_//Change is something that can be sold a million ways, be revolutionists and traditionalists alike. It's always there, lurking in the background, ready to pounce. Ready to make you better… or worse. No matter the change there's always another change hiding around the corner. And it's never always bad.//_


	3. Moth to Flame

Hi! Sorry it's been *so* long for me to post, but I'll try harder in the future! Anyway, I hope it's worth the wait. Think so? Let me know at halfevilkids@yahoo.co.uk or leave a review at ff.net. 

Part Three – 

               _//Reporters are attracted to fame like moths to a flame. **moth** /mao/ n. **1** a usu. Nocturnal lepidopterous insect with often drab coloration. – The Oxford English Reference Dictionary. And the flame that the moths find so attractive, is made of the beautiful people, and the moths? Their fans and adversaries.//_

               Three thousand five hundred dollars and three hours later Buffy and Kat were relaxing in the Beverly Hills mall food court, surrounded by bags and laughing over the greasy fast food waiter who'd been trying vainly to pick them up. 

               The bags were mostly filled with Kat's things, though a few contained supplies for Buffy, and presents they'd picked up for Angel, Giles, Joyce and Gunn. Buffy felt a little guilty about spending Angel's money at all but all of her clothes had been left at her home in Sunnydale and she couldn't really wear the same set of travel weary clothes for however long it was she was supposed to be staying with the Mac Lachlan's. Kat had no such reservations, and just trying on clothes was just as fun as buying them. 

               Their happiness was short lived when a familiar face headed toward them. Kaitlyn scowled deeply, the expression so reminiscent of Angel that Buffy choked on her drink. Recovering from her consequential coughing fit. Buffy turned back to Kat. 

               "So why do you hate Percy West?" Buffy cut in before Kat could say anything.

               "He's my brother."

Buffy laughed, before trailing off at Kat's stoic expression. "How many brothers do you have?"

"Four brothers, two sisters." Kat admitted honestly. A flicker of sadness flashed across her face before she shoved it aside. "George West was never really into monogamy. His two sons died and he wanted a male heir. Percy West got the title, and me and mom got ditched."

"Bastard." Buffy hissed instantly reminded of her own father's less than faithful ways. At least he'd been with her mom nine years before he started cheating. 

"Who's a bastard?" Percy asked flopping down on one of the spare chairs at the table, immediately helping himself to the food spread over the table. 

"You are." Buffy replied, suddenly feeling full as she watched him stuff chips into his mouth, wrinkling her nose in distaste she exchanged a glance with Kat. "I see your table manners haven't improved since our years at Hemery either." 

"Why are you here Percy?" Kaitlyn demanded angrily.

"Dad feels that his part in our family history was portrayed unfavourably in the LA Sun-Times today, and has called a press conference to explain his point of view of the events. You, would, naturally be required to attend. Imagine the headlines 'long lost daughter, reunited with father'-" Kaitlyn had had enough eyes flashing with anger she pulled Percy close to her.

"You can tell George to go-" Buffy slapped her hand over Kaitlyn's mouth. This was such a set-up. Eyes darting round she tried to spot the missing piece. Pot plants rustled under her gaze and every happy shopper seemed to be concealing suspicious baggage. Kat got the hint and they rose from the table spinning anxiously around as they scanned the vast expanse of the food court. Percy was yelling at them to stop, hurling abuse as fast as compliments, but they ignored him. A moment later they ran out of options reporters sprung out around the whole area and were quickly swarming around them.

Buffy was backed up against the table with Kat eyes darting nervously around the huge crowd that had instantly gathered around them. The noise was deafening a hundred of more voices screeching over one another demanding answers, while mikes and cameras were shoved into their faces, the feeling was overwhelmingly claustrophobic, like a swarm of wasps had rounded on them, and the world span faster around her. Her breathing was short and shallow and the clammy sweat covered her body. Buffy was well on her way to a horrendous panic attack. Trying to control the dizziness she gripped the rim of the table behind so hard that the metal was biting into her flesh. Horror stung through Buffy as she realised how totally her life had been changed in such a small amount of time. 

It felt like forever before help arrived, though it was only mere moments before Gunn and the security personnel charged through the reporters, scattering them left and right. Instantly forming a circle around the two frightened teenagers and pushing the crowd back. Gunn stepped inside the group. It was strangely quieter there, like the eye of a storm. The sound blocked by the mountainous men that surrounded them. Concern was written all over his Gunn's face, and his frantic check that they were okay was reassuring enough for Buffy to manage a small smile of thanks. Impulsively Buffy hugged her rescuer, reassured by his presence. Kat was distinctly less impressed.

"I can't believe Angel had you follow us." She growled poking Gunn angrily.

"I couldn't care less." Buffy replied flippantly. "Let's get out of here." Grabbing up their scattered bags the whole group slowly shuffled toward the exit. It was a highly peculiar sensation, like she was carried away by a strong current, and not really walking at all. They were negotiating the press-clogged exit when the bleeping tones of Buffy's cell split the heavy air. Fumbling with the phone she managed to accept the call and lift it to her ear. Pressing her other hand against her free ear she tried to decipher who she was talking to through heavy background noise on both sides of the conversation. 

"-ffy" The voice came again.

"Xander!" 

"Where are you?" He barked hostility radiating through every tone. 

"I can't really tell you." She admitted A muffled conversation followed at the other end.

"We're in your basement."

"What? Why?"

"Well you were supposed to meet us at the Bronze and you didn't show up." Xander ground out.

"Well I'm fine. I'll back in a while. I think." She added uncertain. "That doesn't explain why you're in my basement." There was another louder conversation at the other end Buffy distinctly heard 'gerrof' before a heavy clunking sound.

"Hello!?"

"When we arrived there were reporters everywhere we're hiding from them in the basement." Willow spoke rapidly down the line anxious concern written in her voice.

"Shit." Buffy grumbled. "Call the cops."

"Buffy the Sunnydale PD isn't going to do anything." Willow's voice was getting slowly more high-pitched.

"I'll see what I can do." Buffy tried instead, trying to reassure her best friend before hanging off. A newfound determination to rid herself of the helpless feeling she had been stuck with since her arrival in Los Angeles. Straightening her back she moved to walk away through the crowds. Gunn blocked her path.

"I'm sorry." Breaking into silent tears Buffy tried to shove her way past Gunn's apologetic stature, only to trip over her own feet and fall heavily into the door frame beside her, smacking her head against the metal frame with a sickening crunch. She lay shocked against the wall for a moment following the ringing in her head. "Smooth Summers." Gunn laughed as he helped her up to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Buffy nodded shaking the dizziness off. Pulling herself together she managed to walk one wobbly step before she passed out.

Buffy woke in the car halfway to the hospital. Shoving aside fuzzy dreams of Bambi and Neo she sat shoved off various car blankets and the concerned audience around her. Struggling to sit up she was held down by strong arms. "It's okay, we're taking you to the hospital." Kat reassured her. Her struggling got fiercer. 

"No hospital." She muttered finally managing to shake everyone off enough to curl into a protective huddle against the car door. 

"Buffy, you were out for fifteen minutes." Kat tried to reason.

"I'm not going!" She yelled angrily, struggling with the door handle in an attempt to get out.

"You don't have a choice." 

"Yes I do." She muttered desperately. "If you take me there I'll call the press." Every eye in the car turned to her, disbelieving at the determined glare in her eyes. From the front seat Wes met her eyes meeting her sullen determination with his own.

"Turn around." He conceded.

When Buffy and Kat were finally dropped off at the Hyperion by Gunn they were swallowed in hugs from Joyce and Giles, Angel hung back exchanging terse words with Wes. Meeting his eyes over her mother's shoulder Buffy stiffened in shock, his chocolate brown orbs were near black with passionate anger. Confused Buffy turned back to her mother's concerned ramblings.

"I'm fine." She muttered distractedly, trying to decipher Angel's decidedly odd behaviour. But then it wasn't like she knew him, and his concern over his sister's healthcare was sort of endearing. 

"Are you sure? Because I could take you to the-"

"No!" Buffy yelled.

"I know you don't like them." Joyce tried to reason, but Buffy shock herself out of her mother's grip.

"And you know why I'd never go." Running one hand over the growing lump on her head she shrugged casually. "Just drop it."

"You should go," a low growl behind her added. Jumping in shock she span around to find Angel was now only feet behind her and a tense silence had settled over the room. Sullenly pacing the lobby Kat's clicking heels broke the silence. "I'm going to bed." She finally announced, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, and half-running toward the stairs, Angel was at her side in a moment, a fast muted conversation passed between them before Kat was led back to the group.

"What were you thinking?" Angel demanded, pulling himself up to his full imposing height, and glared down at the girls. "You were in an unprotected place. Intentionally. Today."

Kat railed against him imperiously, "You gave us goddamn money to buy clothes it's a little hard if we don't go to shops! And it's not like it mattered anyway, the way Gunn was tailing us *everywhere*, we were fine-"

               "I am not goddamn fine!" Buffy finally yelled. "I'm not going to pretend to be anymore! I get pulled away from everything I know and expected to just live with it! What is wrong with you people? Is this supposed to be normal? I get dragged out of school because my mom's boyfriends nephew is famous-"

               "Actually Giles in kinda famous too…" Joyce trailed off as everyone started at her. Buffy threw her arms in the air in frustration. 

               "I don't care! I don't *want* and part of this. I want to be able to go to the mall without being mobbed and… God my friends are locked in the basement of my house and I'm expected to know what to do. To find someway to rescue them. And I don't." She broke off voice cracking with emotion as she blinked back tears. "I'm going to bed." She spun around and headed upstairs. 

               Pausing she turned sheepishly back to the group. "So. Uh. Where do I sleep?"

                _//"Who can be both moth and flame?" – Theodore Roethke 'The Sequel'. Sometimes, even if you know it's impossible, you have to try to be both.// _


	4. Sobering Up

Ready for more Hollywood antics? Things will only get more entertaining from here on in… Weasy

Part Four

               _//These days "you don't have to be special to be famous, being famous makes you special" –EDTV but even 'special' people have flaws.//_

               Buffy crept across the plush carpets of the Hyperion Hotel, the place looked shockingly different after dark, the rich reds and gold's had transcended into soft blacks and blues and ivory patches of moonlight danced along the floors.

               A floorboard creaked precariously under her weight and she jumped away from it anxiously, only to land on an even louder board. Wincing at her inability to be quiet she padded softly down the stairs barefoot, her shoes dangling from her grip. At the foot of the stairs the blinking lights of the lobby motion sensors were conspicuously absent. If beyond a little odd that the alarm wasn't on, it saved Buffy a long crawl across the floor to the back door. Down stairs it was much darker, and Buffy was forced to walk with her hands spread in front of her to guide her movements. 

               Letting the wall slip under her fingers as she walked along the walls she met the doorway with a sudden thump. Slowly manoeuvring herself in the near pitch dark she tried to negotiate entering the room only to smack her hip forcefully into the doorframe. Hissing in pain she gripped the bone tightly. Slipping on her shoes she crosses the gargantuan kitchen and triumphantly twisted the back door handle. The door just rattled in its frame. 

"Shit." She muttered, leaning heavily against the door, so her forehead touched the cool glass of the window. Growling in frustration she slammed her fists against the door.

"I've got the key." Slurred a familiar voice behind her.

Heart sinking Buffy threw her arms to the sky in frustration. "This couldn't get any worse could it?" Slumped against the door she twisted to face her inquisitor. Angel was sprawled out on the kitchen counter, his tie hung loose around his neck and most of his shirt buttons were undone, leaving a delectable view of the small wall of his chest. His clothing was crumpled and creased and his normally perfectly coifed hair stuck out at odd angles from his head. A nearly empty Vodka bottle was loosely gripped in one fist.

"You can have it." He added and Buffy raised an eyebrow at him puzzled "Key. 'S kinda shiny." He patted his pockets absently, a moment of clarity seemed to strike him and he sat up abruptly – only to smack his head loudly against the overhead shelving. Collapsing back onto the bench Angel reached out for Buffy, "Ionuin…" Leaning too far he started to slowly topple over the edge…

Buffy was across the room in an instant propping Angel back up, she started scanning the room desperately. Spotting what she was looking for, the kitchen sink set a little further down into the marble counters. Making sure Angel was in a slightly less precarious position she half-listened to his ramblings, he was talking in some rich tongue she didn't understand, of course given his state inebriated state it possible wasn't even a language. Randomly opening cupboards Buffy made it halfway across the kitchen before she found what she was looking for, a big plastic measuring jug. Smiling wickedly to herself she filled it with cold water. Steeling her nerves she carried the huge jug over to Angel… and poured the contents over his head.

Five very strong cups of black coffee later and Angel was about as sober as he was going to get, and he and Buffy migrated to the sofa with Hot Chocolate. Angel was crashed out with a cold cloth on his forehead, Buffy sat on his other side, having changed back into her pyjamas, with her legs curled up around her.  

"You don't have to stay. It doesn't matter… about the press. You can leave if that's what you want." Angel repeated, stumbling over his words.

"It's not you." Buffy replied quickly, fiddling self-consciously with the hem of her shirt.

"It's me." Angel intoned quirking one eyebrow. 

"Hey!" Buffy half-heartedly threw a cushion at his head at the interruption. "I'm trying to be all honest and your mocking my fellow sex!"

"I'd never mock your sex." The innuendo was clear and Buffy collapsed back into the sofa to hide her embarrassment. 

"See here I an having a dodgy conversation with a billionaire film star and I don't get to be all secretive about it tomorrow with Wil and Xand."

"Wil and Xand?"

"Willow and Xander, they've been my best friends since I moved to Sunnydale. They know everything about me. It's… wrong somehow that they don't know about this." She explained.

"It must be nice to be allowed to be that close to someone."

"You've got Kaitlyn and Giles, don't try to make me pity you." Buffy warned.

"Kaitlyn's my sister, I can't tell her *everything* and it's the same with Giles." He rubbed the close irritably over his head, and Buffy automatically leaned over him to take his temperature… only to find herself leaning over Angel, in a full bodied way. Pulse racing her eyes met his, and her breathing hitch in anticipation –

"So, uh, your friends." He muttered and she quickly moved back to her previous position "I made arrangements for them to stay here."

Buffy's eyes lit up, impulsively hugging Angel she breathed in his heady masculine scent, ivory soap mixed with the tangy scent of alcohol. Leaning back she twisted to face him, one hand resting lightly on his arm. "Thank-you." She smiled softly before continuing "Explain the alcohol." 

"Oh." He laughed "Character preparation." 

"Prep work?" She echoed

"I have a guest star of friends soon."

"Really?" She moved closer eagerly.

"Do you want to help me with my lines?" He asked suddenly, after studying her earnest face for a few moments.

"Uh, okay." She agreed slowly, uncertain what he was asking off her, and somewhat in awe that she was to be held privy to the scripts of unaired episodes.

"The scripts are in the window seat, could you…"

"Sure." Buffy quickly unfolded her legs and headed over to the padded bay window, under the lid were piles of embroidered cushions. She turned to Angel questioningly.

"They're right at the bottom. So Kat can't find them." Quickly pulling the cushions out she stacked them up around her, at the very bottom of the seat sat a stack of about twenty scripts. Flicking through the titles she found scripts as diverse as Steven Spielberg and Oscar Wilde stacked neatly together as well as more from writers and directors she'd never heard off. Restraining herself from delving into the script of something called 'Becoming' she pulled out the 'Friends' script. She almost laughed at it's appearance, a sturdy black binder with basic fonts glared up at her. Pulling it out she stuffed the cushions back into the oak-lined box and quickly headed back to the sofa.

Settling cross-legged onto the coach she thumbed the pages impatiently while she waited for Angel to shakily stand. When he finally stood in front of her, silhouetted against the fire-place he took a moment to cough the last remains of the alcohol out of his lungs. When he straightened up he looked fine. His stooped gait, and haggard appearance that had all pointed towards his recent alcohol abuse had all faded away, leaving him looking totally normal. Dashing and handsome, with the tiniest glint of danger in his soulful eyes. Finally tearing her gaze away she concentrated on the script in her lap instead of the sudden temperature increase. "What's your role?"

"I'm a gay, alcoholic waiter at Central Perk who everyone loves… except Chandler." He amended.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "What's the catch?"

"I accidentally get the cafe closed down."

Buffy scrunched up her nose in confusion. "How does *that* happen?" Angel just nodded to the script. "Heh… read it, right." Opening at the first page she began to read "The camera follows Rachel as she enters Central Perk in a long overcoat. As she walks in she passes a guy waiting on a table, Jack: –"

"Would you like that Coffee Regular or Irish Coffee?"

"Customer [puzzled]: Is this a licensed premises?"

"Of course!"

"Rachel double takes before sitting down at the sofa with Chandler, Joey and Monica. Rachel: Is it just me or is that guy really familiar? Chandler looks over at Jack and immediately tries to hide behind his briefcase. Chandler: Oh my God! It's Jack! Everyone looks blankly at him Chandler: The gay alcoholic limousine driver who kept hitting on me! Everyone 'Oh's' and then turns back to what they're doing." Buffy looked up at Angel. "You have a crush on Chandler?" She questioned.

"Don't worry, my off screen tastes are very different." Angel's smirk returned again, and Buffy blushed at the insinuation he somehow managed to level behind the remark.

"The scene starts again where it left off…" She continued, a slight smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Reciting his final line with a flourish Angel collapsed onto the sofa where Buffy was recovering from her latest laughing fit. Finally managing to control herself she grinned slyly at Angel. "You're not planning on guesting on Will & Grace anytime soon are you?"

"I'd love to do that." Angel admitted turning his position so he faced the girl beside him Angel smiled at her. "I should get horrendously drunk more often. This is the best sobering-up experience I've ever had." One hand floated up to Buffy's face tracing her jaw-line delicately, "but then, this is the first one you've ever been at." Breath hitching Buffy closed her eyes at the delicious sensations he was sparking inside her. Her body responded instantly to his touch her face lifting to his, as his lowered to hers. His first brush of his lips against hers was like Ice freezing her body, the second had her melted and pliable in his arms. Inching closer she sipped his lips hungrily as his tongue flicking against her lips demanding entrance. Sure that the Dutch courage she'd acquired before her attempt to escape was the only reason for her boldness, she pressed herself brazenly against him. One of his hands slipped around her waist pulling her closer still and she mewled softly against his lips. 

Breaking off for air Angel tucked a hair behind her ear, tacking in the beauty entangled in his arms. Buffy's eyes were closed and her lips were puffed and red from the hungry kiss and she panted softly at the loss of contact. Following the line of her form he left his fingers dance across her skin until they rested on her thigh. Eyes still closed Buffy smiled slightly and tucked her head against his chest. 

"Please don't leave Ionuin." 

"I won't."

A loud banging shook Kat from her dreams, noting with dissatisfaction that it was barely seven in the morning she forced her eyes to stay open. The banging showed no sign in desisting and Kat quickly abandoned any thoughts of going back to sleep. Throwing the covers back she forced herself to get up, throwing on a robe she shuffled out into the hallway. Down the hall Giles stepped out of his normal suite looking like he'd had even less sleep than she had. Deciding that that was definitely not something she wanted to think about Kat just waved him back. 

"It's okay, I'll get it." Nodding gratefully Giles disappeared again and Kat headed down the stairs running one hand through her sleep-mussed hair as she did so. Finally crossing the vast expanse of the lobby she flicked the many deadbolts across and heaved the oak door open.

To be met by four youthful faces.

"Um. Hi." She muttered staring blankly at the strangers.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" A familiar face questioned and Kat sighed in relief. "Gunn, Sure, Hi. Come in." She greeted stepping back to allow the groups in. There were two girls and two guys, they were all about her age, and all looking surprisingly awake… and sort of expectant. "So… you are…" she fished unsubtly. 

"Oh sorry!" The short red headed girl exclaimed. "I'm Willow, This is Oz, Xander and Cordelia." 

"Buffy's friends!" Kaitlyn finally realised. 

"And you are?" Cordelia demanded imperiously. 

"Kaitlyn. Well Kat mostly." Kat replied carefully ignoring the tone in Cordelia's voice. Cordy's face softened instantly, but before she could say anything the scruffy dark-haired man, Xander, cut her of. 

"Where's Buffy?"

"She's probably asleep. I'll just show you to the living room and I'll go get her, and possibly some clothes." She assured them. Walking over to the door in question, she nudged it ajar, glancing inside as she did so. Eyes widening she quickly slammed it shut. "I forgot we're having the living room redecorated." She quickly covered, ignoring Gunn's piercing gaze. "Why don't we go the games room?"

_//And no matter how many secrets come out… there's always one more.//_


	5. Side Effects

Hey y'all! Sorry I've made you wait for this, but I've been really busy. Anyway, I'll try and post as regularly as I can because, well, BA yummy goodness cannot be denied. I've absolutely adored the feedback I've gotten on this (it's proving to be the most popular fic I've ever written) so thank-you in bucket loads for taking the time to write, I really do appreciate it. And there is a distinct possibility that more of that 'friends' script will come to light. I'll have to wait and see how it fits.

I'll let you get on and read this now:

Weasy

Part Five

_               //When it comes to ethical choices, reason has little to do with it. Humans are as much animal as anything else running on instinct and need, instead of morality. But ever so often nobility rears it's head.//_

Having extracted herself from the groups of friends Kat ran back to the living room. Slipping inside she carefully shut the door behind her.

               The room looked like a bomb had hit it, cushions were scattered around the floor, a spilt bowl of popcorn had glued itself to the rug and a stack of scripts were piled next to the sofa… where her brother and Buffy were curled, sleeping, in each other's embrace.

               Kat paused, breath hitched at the sight before her. Angel was stretched full length across the couch, his face was buried in the blonde tresses of Buffy who lay half on top of him, trapped in his arms, their legs impossibly tangled. It looked for all the world like they had fallen asleep in the middle of a heated make-out session. But this was her brother, well known for his worldly exploits and his ways with woman. He didn't *stop* at just kisses, but the pair were both fully dressed if a little rumpled. Waking slightly Angel pulled Buffy closer pressing a kiss to her crown and murmuring, "Ionuin," as he did so.

               Harshly snapping out of her self imposed reverie, Kat jumped into action. Hurrying over she shook Angel's free shoulder. Blearily opening one eyes Angel ran his gaze over her. "What are you doing?"

               "What are *you* doing?" She replied pointedly. Buffy chose this moment to wake up. Scrunching one fist against Angel's chest she yawned sleepily. Opening one eye she took in Angel intensive gaze. Jumping up in shock she stumbled on the pile of scripts and landed hard on the floor. 

               "That couldn't have been anymore embarrassing." Struggling up she took the hand that was offered to her, to meet Kat's puzzled brown eyes. "Oh, no, I was wrong." Dropping Kat's hand she brushed herself off and tried to look anywhere but at Angel's form, stretched out so invitingly on the sofa. 

               "What are you doing Buffy?" Kat demanded, "God, this place reeks of alcohol, were you trying to seduce my brother?"

               "Yeah, I always seduce men in my yummy sushi pyjamas." Buffy cut back scathingly. 

               "The alcohol is… it doesn't matter." Angel interrupted, pulling himself to his feet he winced at the bright light. "And anything between Buffy and I is none of your business Kat." 

               "Of course it's my business! Is it your intention to sleep with everyone I know? You all ready did my sisters!"

               "I didn't sleep with Faith." Angel intoned, "Only Kate." He added. Buffy balked at his admission, of course she had always known it was stupid to get involved with someone as famous as Angel but some part of her had hoped that the night before had meant something. But it was just naive of her. Backing further away from the siblings she studiously avoided Angel's gaze. "Is there something you wanted?" Angel finally let out.

               "Buffy's friends are here." Kat replied sulkily. Buffy glanced at her new friend, wary of her sudden change in attitude. Her friends, a huge piece of her jumped up ecstatic that she would be able to divulge her friends in all the things she had learnt the day before.  But the rest of her knew that despite her words the night before, she wouldn't be able to tell them about what happened with Angel. Still having the Scooby gang here would make any torment she was due to suffer distinctly more bearable. Without a word Buffy ran out of the living room across the lobby to her friends, leaving Angel and Kat behind her. If only she could do the same with her thoughts.

               When Buffy ran into the games room at full pelt, only ploughing to a stop when Xander and Willow swallowed her in hugs, it was silly given that she'd seen them the day before but for all the excitement, it hadn't been the same without them. Stepping away she ran her eyes over the crumpled pair in front of her, Willow was smiling so wildly Buffy thought she might explode with excitement, and Xander was grinning in much the same way. Motioning for them to sit Buffy collapsed of the sofa, with Cordy and Oz – and everyone started to talk at once. 

               Fifteen minutes later the scramble for attention had slowly died down into a civilised retelling of events, well, if civilised allows for continuous interruptions with comments, questions and hysterical laughter. Buffy finally rounded off her own tale (missing out her night with Angel – that could wait for a more private conversation with Willow) and Xander started on his. 

               "When we'd been waiting at the Bronze for about an hour, we decided to go to your house and check on you."

               "You decided." Cordy interrupted. "I was all for waiting until Cibo Matto finished their set." 

               "When we got there-" Xander interrupted, raising his voice to cover Cordy's, "The door was bust open, so we thought someone had broken in, and we immediately set about trying to find you."

               "We thought you had been tied up in a closet or something." Willow added

               "Someone broke into my house?" Buffy yelped, eyes wide in shock.

               "Yeah, we looked around the whole house and it didn't look like anything had been taken, but…"

               "You could've missed something." Buffy finished glumly. 

               "I'm sorry Buffy." Willow gave her friend a quick hug, smiling reassuringly.

               "We went down into the basement looking for you, and someone locked the door behind us." 

               "I thought you said it was reporter's that had you stuck in the basement, sounds kinda burglary." Doubt clear in Buffy's voice.

"They were! We were banging on the door to get it open and whoever it was said they're let us out if they gave us a story about Angel." 

"You didn't-"

"No. We've told him we'd never even met him, which is true and so he just left us there after a while other reporters arrived when they unlocked the door they were all bearing down on us for information so we decided we were safer in the basement and locked ourselves back in." Willow finished in one long stream of sentence. 

"Then what?" Buffy finally asked to fill the silence that had settled over the room. Xander and Cordy flushed bright red and Oz stifled a small laugh. 

"Gunn burst through the door at about four o'clock, and Cordy and Xander tried to attack him with cuddly toys for charity."

"They were the first things to hand!" The mass of giggles that erupted at Xander's attempts to defend himself sent Buffy sliding to the floor in tears. Only to find herself facing a pair of shiny black shoes. Pulling herself to her knees, and craning her neck to face the owner she surveyed the chocolate brown eyes for long minutes before finally saying. 

"You have big feet." Realising a moment later what she'd said horror struck through her body. "Suddenly wishing I hadn't said that." Angel just pulled her to feet smiling wickedly at her discomfort.

"Why's that?" 

"You know what they say, big feet, big… shoes." She replied distractedly, conscious of the fact that he hadn't removed his arms from around her waist and that her friends were all staring at her. A slow smile crept across her face. Turning to face her friends she exchanged a glance with Willow, who's open mouth appeared to be catching as Xander's jaw slowly slid open. "Uhm, so this is Angel. And he… er… lives here. This is Xander, Willow, Oz and Cordelia." Buffy introduced, pointing helpfully at each person in turn. Short hello's were exchanged, Willow in total awe of the man in front of her, Cordy was shooting daggers at Buffy, and Xander at Angel something that while Buffy noticed it she couldn't explain, Oz, ever the taciturn guy just nodded politely, apparently unfettered by Angels' presence. Another moment passed before anyone could speak.

"So are you going to be showing us around LA?" Cordy questioned, her doe eyes sending 'take-me' vibes to Angel, who shifted uncomfortably. 

"Uh… no. Giles sent me to find Buffy." 

"Oh." Cordy replied disappointed. 

"But it's almost seven thirty so you should probably all meet Wes."

"Who's Wes?" Willow finally choked out.

"The teacher." Buffy pouted. 

"The what?" Xander near yelled. "That's *so* not fair!" Angel appeared unmoved by this. 

"Kat can show you the way." Dragging Buffy by the hand out the door she only caught a glimpse of Kat's disapproving glare and Xander's exclamation that if they had to learn stuff Buffy ought to as well, as she was propelled down another endlessly long corridor and deep into the west wing of the house. Finally stopping when the others were well out of sight Angel pinned her against the wall, quickly claiming her lips with his. Tongues fiercely duelling Buffy mewled against his mouth, leaning into his embrace to rub herself wantonly against him, he responded in turn pulling her hips firmly against his so she could feel every contour of his body in explicit detail, Buffy pulled away gasping for breath. 

"You feel… Why are you doing this to me?" 

"I don't know." Angel's answer left Buffy uncertain, not that she hadn't been uncertain before, it appeared that Angel's desire for her wasn't simply because of his vodka-induced state the day before… but something more. It wasn't anything boyfriend/girlfriend-y it felt as though they'd gone past that stage all ready but as much as the idea of letting Angel take her in the hallway appealed, she couldn't let herself do it. She wouldn't allow herself to be used by the man she trusted so intimately… when he didn't know what his intentions were, there was little hope of anything long term.

Sensing her disappointment and hesitation Angel nuzzled her neck gently leaving a series of reassuring licks and nips as he kissed his way to her ear, pausing with his lips a hairsbreadth away she sighed heavily at the delicious feelings he invoked in her. "I want you." He whispered softly his breath sending ice-cold shivers down her spine. Leaning back a little to make eye contact he stepped regretfully away. "This can't ever be anything, Buffy."

"I know." Her words caught in her throat and she fought back the urge to cry with disappointment.

"But I can't walk away."

"We have a few weeks at least." 

"Yeah." A soft half-smile graced Angel's face and Buffy once again fought the urge to cry, she loved him so much, and he wanted her, but the world was in their way. No one would understand if Angel went out with a High School girl, and she couldn't bear it if she ruined his reputation. 

"So does Giles really want to see me?" She finally mustered, trying to tear her thoughts away from her and Angel's never-gunna-happen relationship.

"Yes actually. He said he found some broadswords in the wine-cellar, naturally I volunteered to find you, can't have you wandering these dangerous hallways alone…" The playful smirk returned and Buffy relaxed into the atmosphere. Linking arms with Angel she sauntered down the corridor, somehow having a non-relationship with Angel was looking good. "Now Miss Summers, would you care to explain the broadswords?" Buffy laughed lightly. 

"At least he didn't find some ice-skates, then you'd *really* be worried!"

_//"Maybe it would be best if you didn't tell anyone about this." Anna to Will in Nottinghill. Chances of any quelled passion staying dead? Slim to none.//_


	6. Back to Slow Motion

I am soooo sorry that it has been so long for me to post this. Please except my sincerest apologies but I've been really really busy, and I willl hopefully have another part to post at the end of the week, by way of an apology. But this is way too much fun to ever abandon. 

As always, thank you so much for the reviews I really do apperciate them (especially the last one I received) if I ever do spend ages and not post send me a note and I'll try to get on to it as soon as possible 'cos writing does tend to get put on a bit of a backburner with me. 

Anyway, I'll let you get on with reading, and yes the broadsword is explained.

Weasy

Part Six 

               _//Remember the X-files? 'The truth is out there'? It seems to me the only people who ever stay stuff like that are people who have no idea what's going on. Nine years of X-files and they still haven't come to any conclusions…//_

               The basement was more of a below ground room than anything else, decorated in pale off-whites and yellow's with thick fabrics fighting a loosing battle against the heat loss. The trickle of light that crept in through ground-level windows was rebounded across the room by strategically placed mirrors. For a moment Buffy was reminded of Egyptian anti-chambers and found herself unconsciously looking for canopic jars, and the living dead. She was shocked to find said jars, sitting neatly in a row above the fireplace, peeking out from behind Anubis was a slip of card with 'I saw this and I thought of you!' scrawled across it. Slipping his hand into Buffy's, Angel followed her eyes to the jars. "Giles' idea of a joke."

               "Thought so, I have many times been on the receiving end of his humour." Angel smirked at her abuse of the English language and the slight trace of nervousness she still seemed to have around him. Leading her by the hand through the sandy suede sofas and towards a door on the far side of the room the comfortable silence was cut short when the door swung open and Giles appeared, excitement written in every giddy movement. 

               "This is amazing, why didn't you tell me about this earlier!"

               "The decorators only found it a few days ago." Angel defended.

               "You have decorators? That's so wrong, you miss out on all the fun of painting." Angel looked at Buffy with a befuddled expression. 

               "Wait until she has you cooking by music!" Giles laughed, Buffy scowled at him. 

               "Don't you mean cooking *to* music."

               "No. Cooking by music… like painting by numbers. Each dish has a different CD and when each track starts you have to complete another step of the recipe…" Buffy's explanation tailed off as she stepped up into the second room, the room was much smaller than the first and gave an overwhelming impression of incompleteness, half the shattered and broken boards had been pulled up, and a pile of treated second-hand oak sat in the corner ready to be laid in it's place. The walls were in a similar state; a coat of badly applied plaster had been ripped off the walls. Buffy was immediately drawn to one section of plaster stepping gingerly towards it she gazed open mouthed at what had been revealed, a section of dark wooden panneling. Yet there was so much more to it than that! Every tiny section had been decorated, a band of leaves framed some illegible writing and below that some beautifully iconic figures caught in a snapshot of battle. 

               Spinning around she fixed her gaze questioningly on Angel, who was leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe his gaze following her every movement. "I thought this house was new." She finally managed.

               "It is, thirty years old at most."

               "And this?" 

               "It's dated at least 100 years before that." Giles cut in, "this carving is Celtic in style, but this inscription is a hybrid between Latin and Irish Gaelic." He paused running his eyes over the characters again. "I've been working on the translation, but I haven't had much luck yet. Angel's father was Irish, if this is his there might be something in his books about it but some are missing and that's hampering my progress." Finally tearing his eyes away from the panel his eyes rested on Buffy "There's more." Guiding her back across the room to the pile of wood in the corner. What Buffy had first assumed to be a workman's tool chest was on closer inspection much to beautiful for such a task, it was in fact an ancient chest. 

               "It was my dad's." Angel filled in, leaving his post at the door to join the other two kneeling in front of the chest, running his fingers lovingly over the dusty oak. "It was at the end of mom's bed… but when she died… there was so much happening no one really noticed it had gone. We found it here, under the floorboards." 

               "Who put it there?" Buffy probed unable to tear her eyes away from the trail of writing that spanned the chest. 

               "I don't know, Kat's dad, maybe. We can't prove anything." Distractedly Angel filpped the catch and heaved the chest open, at first it appeared like there was nothing inside, but a heap of black velvet at the bottom caught Buffy's eye. "With this inside we can't see why he hid it." Leaning inside Angel pulled out the lump of velvet, delicately unwrapping it nearly four feet of solid silver broadsword was revealed. It was so much more than a sword, anxious not to damage the blade with her fingers Buffy followed the detail with her eyes, the hilt itself was made of Copper snakes that wound there way from end to end there tails holding a diamond in place at the very hilt and their pointed heads providing protection for the hand at the other. The blade itself had the same writing from the wall and chest repeated again in one short inscription down the edge of the blade. And the edge was razor-sharp indeed, strength and power hummed through it, unimaginable danger wrapped up in a beautiful package.  

               "It must be worth…"

               "Millions." Giles agreed, "Why don't you try it out." Buffy's eyes widened in shook at the mere suggestion. Glancing at Angel he nodded hi shead in agreement and taking a deep breath Buffy rose to her feet before taking a shaky grip on the offered hilt. The sword was incredibly heavy even to one used to handling such a weapon, thinking back to her most basic trainging she rolled back on the bals of her feet, quickly finding her centre of gravity. Slowly she wielded the sword, giving a few experimental swipes before really setting loose, the blade whipped around her head in a flash of metal, her feet spinning and shifting, each muscle from toes through shoulders constantly adjusting to carry out each move. Winding down, and panting from the effort she brought the blade back to her side and loosened her grip a little. 

               "You need to keep your back straight." Giles reminded her.

               "Uh-huh." Slipping the sword back into Angel's dumfounded grasp she rolled the muscles in her shoulders.

               "Where did you learn that?" Angel demanded. 

               "I'm the Fencing Champion of California." She informed him shortly. Quickly warming down with a serious of stretches, trying to pull his attention from her writhing body Anegl digested what she had just said.

               "Fencing and broad-swords don't necessarily go hand and hand… and how come you didn't tell me this?"  
               "Geez, need-to-know-everything much? I only met you yesterday." She scolded him. 

               "I keep forgetting that. It seems like I've known you forever." Buffy smiled softly at his open admission having all ready forgiven his inquisitiveness. Rapidly switching topics she smiled at Giles who was busy cleaning his glasses. 

                "When I came to Sunnydale Giles became my couch and he started trainging me with other types of sword fighting too."

               "'In order to understand one's passion you must understand it's roots.'" Angel quoted fondly. 

               "That's what he always says." Meeting Angel's eyes she stepped casually closer, pulse quickening at his intense gaze, the words were mere formalities, she could barely remember what they were talking about.

               "I am here you know." Giles interrupted, his strong baratone snapping Buffy out of her self-imposed trance, blushing she glanced at Angel who showed no such embarressment. "Besides it leads to the development of a well rounded individual."

               "Perhaps." Angel laughed, "But I still can't sing!"

               Remembering his resolution the night before to make sure Buffy was at home in the Hyperion Angel gave her a tour of the house, something no one had yet done. When they reached the kitchen they were met by a wall of laughter. Kat and Gunn were sitting round the breakfast bar, with another pair. The girl had a stark similarity to Kat, both had the same dark hair and pale skin, but where Kat had the same chocolate brown eyes at Angel, this girl's were a dark green. Her eyes shuttered as soon as Buffy entered the room, quickly becoming cool and impassive with a hint of pain bubbling below their surface. Sensing the change in her companion, Kat glanced over at the door, risking a slight smile Buffy was rewarded with Kat's own smile in return. 

               "Who's goldilocks?" The man demanded. He was 100% punk rock, and yet somehow cute with it, A long black leather duster spread around his stool, his face was a model's dream high prominent cheekbones and piercing blue eyes that led up to swept back bleach blonde hair. 

               "Spike." Angel sighed at the man's presence. "Buffy, meet Faith and Spike. Faith is Kat's sister, and Spike…"

               "Is an actor-" Spike interrupted.

               "So he claims, I'm pretty sure he only comes here for the hot chocolate." Kat cut in. "Want some?" 

               "Sure." Waiting to be asked to sit down, Angel pulled up a stool, seeing her hesitancy Angel pulled out the stool next to him, when she sat he took her hand in his. A moment later they were presented with steaming mugs of hot chocolate, heaped high with marshmallows, and so thick they came with a spoon.

               Faith grinned wickedly at Buffy. "So what brings you to the Hyperion?" She glanced at Angel with one eyebrow raised and Buffy choked on a marshmallow. 

               "No! It was uh, the Press." She grinned slyly in turn, "Mostly," taking an instant liking to Faith and her brutally honest ways. Feeling Spike's eyes on her, and Angel's grip tightening on her hand in some kind on post-feminist display of possessiveness, she turned her attentions on the actor. "Are you a regular guest here Spike?" She enquired politely. 

               "Sometimes." He laughed at his own evasiveness, and leaned forward on his elbows to divuldge more. "I'm on Dawn the Vampire Slayer the Faith, your Angel used to have a part too." 

               "Oh god…" Gunn laughed clutching his chest as he tried to talk around guffaws. "I remember… the accent…" 

               "Oh yes…" Buffy turned on her newfound beau "Lucas! The cursed vamp, who died rather suddenly and pointlessly when he's just fallen in love with Dawn." 

               "I got a part in a Steven Spielberg." Angel defended himself.

               "So? I worshipped that show, and when you left it just wasn't the same." 

               "She's right you know." Faith cut in. "The ratings halved." 

               "You're telling me I single handedly destroyed the dreams of a nation." Angel exclaimed anxiety written all over his face. Dropping his spoon in misery he looked around the table for support.

               Gunn shrugged "At least you've still got your looks." Buffy fought to keep a straight face at angel's exasperated expression, as ths hall clock shimed ominously that it was nine o'clock there was no hope left and the six of them exploded into laughter. 

//but why do we even need conclusions anyway? When the journey is so entertaining, there's no need to rush.//


	7. Life Changes

I am so unbelievably sorry about how long it has taken for me to post this. But I'm just incredibly busy at the moment. Honestly I can't really see the next part coming out for at least three weeks if not longer. I've just got loads on my plate at the moment… so much sorryness on my part. 

Uhm, someone pointed out I'd made a mistake with the ages, it was just me being really stupid Angel's actually 26 not 28. 

On the press invasion points, the press really do this kind of stuff. That's why I wanted to write about it, but I don't know I guess it depends where you live as to how bad it is, but in England it really is appalling. So anything I say the press have done is based on my knowledge of the sort of stuff I've heard about, not made up at all. As to why Kat's never been found out about, there is a reason, I wasn't really going to go into it, but if you want (which u appear to) I will. It doesn't really matter very much as far as the storys concerned but I'll put in a bit… next part saying all about it. 

If you can't remember what happened, There was just the whole mystery of the broad sword thing, and Buffy and Angel decided they couldn't have a relationship but had a few weeks to mess around in at least. 

Deep breath. Okay end of really long author's notes. 

Weasy

PS I'm not entirely satisfied with this part, but I suspect I can't keep you waiting any longer! 

Part Seven

_               //People often talk about pivotal moments in life as though they were some rare commodity that comes with heavy advance warning and lots of advice… //_

               By ten o'clock the others had come down from their meeting with Wes, Joyce and Giles had remerged from the bedroom (looking far too perky for Buffy's taste), and then disappeared back down to the basement. While Gunn popped out to fetch the Saturday papers the group had migrated to the Games room and Buffy and Angel were thoroughly thrashing Xander and Kat (with many intervals for happy dances) while the others stood by chatting amiably, and swapping horror stories from the tests Wes had just given them. 

               "Oh… and another point for me!" Buffy claimed victoriously. Spinning around in her own mini-cheer as Xander glowered at her. 

               "It was out!" Xander moaned.

               "No it wasn't." 

               "C'mon Willow," He pleaded, "Back me up, it was out."

               Willow just shook her head. "Sorry, Xand. That makes it eighteen – two to Buffy and Angel." 

               Xander had opened his mouth to complain again when he was interrupted by a loud bellowing laugh from the hallway. Suddenly silent every person in the games room pricked their ears for more. "I can't believe…" and more laughing followed. Curiosity finally overcoming her Faith leapt to her feet and wrenched the door open to find Gunn on his knees in the hallway, laughing silently to himself so hard that tears were leaking out of the corners of his eyes. 

While Faith crept over to him, the others abandoned the game and moved over to the door, watching in rapt fixation. Kneeling in front of Gunn she pried the paper from his hands. "I'm sorry… it's just… so unreal…" 

               Flicking the paper open, Faith ran her eyes over the page reading aloud as she did so. "Iraq, boring, sports, extremely boring… 'Giles in love triangle with woman and her daughter'!" She almost screamed. 

               A huge wall of "What?!" rose up from those around her. And they flooded out to inspect the paper. Buffy managed to get to it first, and ripping it from Faith's hands scanned the article, as she took in the picture her heart stopped, the first was simple enough, a candid shot of her mom and Giles holding hands, in the second Giles's hand was wrapped around the arm of a teenage blonde, holding her close as he ferried her into a building… she knew at once that the picture was from the day before, when the press had been outside school… but how could they think that she was involved with Giles? It was so… wrong. 

               A moment later Spike had the paper and was darting in and out of the others, quoting bits aloud. It wasn't funny… it was unfair because people would believe it, even if it wasn't true. Lost in her thoughts Buffy almost didn't notice Angel sneaking up to her until his hand was stroking her cheek gently bring her back to consciousness. 

               "It's only a news paper, baby. Everyone will have forgotten tomorrow." He reassured her. 

               "Like hell they will! Everyone still thinks you're gay." She reminded him. 

               "Does it matter if they do?" He asked, swiftly changing tactic. "Your friends and your family know it's not, and they're the only people that matter." 

               "Perhaps." Smiling softly, Buffy blocked out the sounds around her totally concentrating on the smooth circles Angel was carving on her skin with his finger tips, when they brushed gently against his lips she kissed them gently. She opened her eyes just in time to catch his surprised reaction. 

               "I'll make it up to you." He promised.   

               "Let's go to the Hyperion tonight then." Kat cut in, instantly making Buffy and Angel aware of their audience, blushing, Buffy hung her head a little, still uncertain at her friends reactions. 

               "I don't know-" Angel replied, distractedly trying to figure out Buffy's discomfort. Kat looked to Buffy for support. Catching her eye and feeling it *was* her duty as a teenager to party, Buffy turned to Angel smiling a little wickedly she let one hand trail along his side. 

               "You did say I should live as normal a life as possible…" She nudged. 

               "Still-"

               "I could always come too." Gunn added. "I haven't taken Fred out since the baby was born." Buffy let her hand run lower, curling tightly around his hip.

               "You know you want to say yes." She informed him. Bowled over at her shiny new confidence. Angel sighed before nodding at Kat.

               "I know I'm going to regret this."

The rest of the day passed in a blur of finding dresses, Joyce had again vanished off somewhere and Buffy wondered somewhat jealously where she spent all her time. By the time evening rolled by, a fair number of people had voiced their doubts. Giles had cleaned his glasses with extreme vigour before pointing them in a half stabbing motion at Angel. A lecture was involved somewhere too, though Buffy had managed to slip out the back with Kat before they were spotted. Joyce had sighed and insisted they were careful, while Wes had given a long list of reasons why it was an extremely bad idea for the group to go out – in return Angel had immediately invited him to attend as well. So that in the end there were twelve in all in attendance, though at present only six were ready to leave. 

The guys paced at the bottom of the stairs freshly kitted out in new Tuxes. The club they were going to, Caritas held a strict formal policy, and though he knew Lorne the owner would have let them in anyway it was nice to blend. As Angel gazed at the crowd of new residents to his home he was somewhat overwhelmed. How was it that one tiny girl managed to control him so recklessly? He knew that he shouldn't be letting them go to Caritas but he was bound to obey whatever Buffy wanted. Paired with Kat's own spoilt little sister ways they were unstoppable. He had the distinct impression it was going to ruin him some day, though as the entire groups' gaze shifted towards the stairs he suddenly had a lot of difficulty caring about that. 

The six girls were standing still at the top of the stairs, presumably taking stock of their escorts' shiny new tuxes. Willow and Fred made a move to travel down the stairs first, Willow in an emerald green concoction, which brought out the colour of her eyes, Fred in a similar dark blue. Cordelia followed slightly behind them, her strapless black number earning a low whistle from Xander. She shot him a dirty look. 

At the top of the stairs Kat and Faith were having a whispered conversation, Faith was dressed in her usual style though it shifted a little less to the slutty with a red dress that clung to her curves. She looked distinctly uncomfortable though and Angel suspected she would probably slip out later and change. Kat's dress was grey with a rose detail brought out in black aplique. Though it made her look years older, it passed the older brother inspection, that is, until she turned around and revealed a shocking amount of creamy white skin. Forcefully biting his tongue, Angel almost swallowed it when Buffy came into view, her dress was lilac satin that clung across her chest and waist and then flew out around her like a trail. She was breathtakingly beautiful, her blonde hair was swept up into a loop, except for those few tendrils that hung around her face. Heat shot through Angel at her closeness and he silently willed her down those few steps so that he could just touch her, and numb the burning inside him.

Instead she paused to join in Kat and Faith's conversation, and as if on some unspoken command, Kat and Buffy seized Faith by the arms and steered her purposefully down the stairs - not stopping until she was positioned in front of Spike. "Make sure she doesn't change." Kat instructed him fiercely, and Spike nodded in compliance, a slight smile playing on his lips. 

A quick ride in two battered old Buick's brought them to Caritas. Buffy was kinda disappointed by the cars actually, she thought Angel would've had something… well, cooler, but the Buick's were a little bit less conspicuous than any flash thing he could have had. Caritas turned out to be an old converted warehouse, a bit like the Bronze, but somewhat more classy. Kat immediately spotted a friend of hers from School, and went with her and Cordelia to scope out guys – much to Xander's dismay. Faith and Spike disappeared into the crowd to dance as soon as they arrived and the others milled around ordering drinks. 

Feeling the beat thrumming through her veins Buffy was suddenly desperate to dance. Spotting Angel by the bar Buffy headed over to him, unaware of the heads turning in her wake, before she made it to him he noticed her and stood up to greet her, drawing her in for a slow kiss he slipped his hand into hers, before breaking away and asking her what she wanted to drink. 

"I'm not thirsty." She tugged lightly at his hand. "Come dance." 

Angel pulled a face. "I'm not… I can't." 

Buffy pouted. "Please?" 

Before Angel could reply they were interrupted by a handsome man pulling Angel into a tight hug. Dropping Buffy's hand to clap the guy on the back Angel pulled away grinning at his friend. "Lindsey, where've you been?" 

"I went back to see the folks." Lindsey told him, a wry grin on his face. "I told them they could just see me on TV, but apparently that wasn't good enough." As soon as she heard his voice, sudden recognition shot through Buffy. This guy was Lindsey McDonald. As in *the* Lindsey McDonald, who'd co-starred along with Angel in 'Bill and Ted' and gone on to find fame and fortune. Apparently they'd kept in touch. Lost in awe Buffy came to, to find Angel and Lindsey staring at her questioningly. 

"Uh… huh?" She managed. 

"This is Buffy. " Angel saved her. "She's staying with me for a bit." 

"Is she really?" Lindsey asked, eyebrows raising in a suggestive gaze. 

"Hello? She's right here. And she really wants to dance. Please Angel?" Buffy demanded forgetting her company for a moment. 

"You'll never get him on the dance floor. But if you want…" Lindsey motioned toward the dance floor with one hand. Buffy stood for a moment in hesitation Angel's gaze burning into her. "I think this is your last chance Angel." Angel still said nothing. 

"Uhm, yeah okay." Buffy finally agreed, taking the proffered hand and heading out toward the dance floor. If Angel wouldn't dance with her, she could at least make him a little jealous. As the reached the floor the final chords of 'Over my Head' faded and 'Lucky' Began. Lindsey's hand resting on her waist, made Buffy start with surprise, even in the two short days she had spent with Angel had become intrinsically used to his touch. Fighting the nagging sense of guilt she was feeling she let the music flow through her twisting her body sensually to the music, she let her eyes close, slipping into automatic pilot as she took in everything around her. Someone bumping into her shifted her back into awareness she raised one hooded eye to Lindsey's. He was gazing at her questioningly. 

"What?" 

"Just wondering, if you could Tango." 

Buffy blinked. "Er…" 

"I'll teach you." He wheddled. 

"Okay." Shouting over the music Lindsey taught Buffy the basics of Tango, first guiding her in the footwork, Buffy spent the whole time staring at her feet and treading on him… with much giggling the evening wore on. 

In the distance Angel glowered at them over his martini. 

_//When really all the true life changing decisions are made on the spur of the moment, normally when your shocked out of reason by grief, passion or jealousy… those are the moments that will really change everything. Don't believe me? You'll see…// _


	8. Through Nonreflective Glass

Happy New Year!

As promised (and only very slightly belated) the next part of Hollywood… previously everyone went out to club and Angel got jealous from afar of Buffy dancing with Lindsey.

Weasy

Part Eight

               _//Beyond our lives, beyond our own laughs and loves there are always people watching… not gods or heroes, but everyday people on the street that are affected by our attitudes, our styles and behaviour…//_

               When Buffy finally returned to the bar, Angel immediately stepped down from his bar stool, staggering a little under the influence of the alcohol he kept a careful distance away from her. She smiled nervously, unsure of his reaction to her and how wise her actions had just been. But then if she was going to be with Angel, even on their limited timescale she wasn't going to let him stop her from having friends. Powered by her new confidence, she made her way to Angel's side and carefully helped him away from the bar. 

               "You really shouldn't drink so much." She told him quietly. Purposefully keeping her attentions away from his soft brown eyes.

               "I never used to, before."

               "I drive men to drink… yay." She echoed sarcastically, feeling the anger in her voice Angel spun her round to face him. 

               "That's not true." He pinned her with his gaze and she drowned again, suspecting heavily the she would always act this way around him, she kissed him gently, but instead of melting under her touch, he stiffened and pulled away. Nose crinkling in frustration, Buffy glared at him. "Why are you being like this?"

               "Like what?"

               "Hot and cold all the time…"

               "I assure you, I haven't been anything but hot since I met you." 

               The temperature raised a notch, "That's not what it feels like." Buffy finally murmured in reply.

               "It's a little difficult for me to obey your every whim when you're mating with Lindsey on the dance floor." Buffy shoved him away outraged at his words. Without her support he stumbled heavily and grabbed onto Spike to keep his balance. 

               "We weren't *mating*."

               "That's not what it feels like." He echoed. 

               Buffy threw her hands up in the air in frustration stalking over to him she jabbed at him with her finger. "Jeez, jealous much? You're the one who said this wasn't a long term thing, I don't see why I should take it seriously." With that she turned on her heel and stalked out of Caritas into the cool night air. 

               When Buffy sat down at the breakfast table in the morning tension was thick in the air, half the mis-fitted congregation appeared to be nursing severe hangovers and were growling into mugs of thick coffee, the other half were doing their best to make as little noise as possible. Helping herself to the same coffee she heaped in five spoonfuls of sugar to drown the taste of it, and pulled a pancake onto her plate. She whispered "Morning" to Xander who clapped his hands over his ears in response, a stifled moan coming from his lips. Buffy and her mom shared a silent laugh.

               Angel came in a moment later he glanced at her before pulling up a stool across the table next to Faith. He appeared none the worse for wear after his night of vodka abuse, but she had expected little else. For someone who claimed to have only recently become a heavy drinker he showed remarkable ease with it. Anymore contemplation on Buffy's part was interrupted by Gunn marching into the room, slamming the door in his wake (which was awarded with another round of whimpers) he passed around the table dropping letters in front of their owners, having deposited most of the pile in front of Giles he crossed back around the table and dropped the final letter… in Buffy's hands. Mystified that anyone would know her present residence Buffy turned it over in her hands before ripping the envelope open. Swiftly unfolding the page she scanned the text before dropping it back onto her plate. 

               "What does it say?" Willow quietly inquired, when Buffy brought her eyes back up to those around her she realised the attention of everyone in the room was now on her. 

               "It's uhm, from Gap. They want me to do an ad for them."

               "An ad?" Willow echoed.

               "Yeah… just uhm dancing and stuff."

               "You can't do it." Wes informed her.

               "Why not?" Buffy rose indignant.

               "The entire purpose of bringing you and your friends here was to keep you out of the hands of the press, by agreeing to this proposition you would be hand delivering yourself straight into the public eye, more so than any other aspiring actress working on adverts, because you're in the public attention anyway… you see why unless you wish to have a future in show business it would simply be lunacy." Wesley finished, stabbing his fork into his pancake as he did so. 

               "I don't want to be an actress." Buffy agreed. 

               "Lindsey recommended you?" Angel growled. The letter rapidly crumpled in his fist. 

               "Way to go B!" Faith laughed, "Using your wily ways to get a job." Buffy and Angel simultaneously glared at her. 

               "So what if he did?" Buffy shot back, "This is an amazing opportunity I can't just let it pass me by." 

               Giles reasoned. 

               "You call this normal?"

               The argument had raged for hours but eventually the group split up and headed for opposite corners of the house to cool off. Buffy's mom and Giles had taken Wes downstairs to inspect the hidden door. Gunn had taken Angel, Faith and Spike to work. Willow, Xander, Cordy and Oz had been sent into Los Angeles with some of the security staff to contact their parents. Buffy was grounded. As the clock ticked past twelve and her stomach growled in protest she headed down to the kitchens in search of something to eat. 

               "I vill not cook dis… dis… vermin!" Yelling echoed across the hallways, Buffy almost turned back but hunger eventually one out and she crept closer to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway Buffy saw that she was not alone in the house, Kat was facing off to Pierre the French cook who's comically red face was bristling in anger. "I 'ave had enough! I vill cook 'ere – no more." With those last words Pierre grabbed a bundle of herbs and marched out the back door. 

               Kat collapsed at the table in front of a bundle of fabric idly she pocked it. "Leaves his coat… takes the herbs." Dropping her head against the table Kat took in a raged breath tear filled sobs filling the air. Suddenly feeling like an intruder Buffy slipped back into the hallway. "Fine leave. It's what you're good at." Registering that Kat had spoken to her Buffy turned to see her tear swollen eyes boring into her. 

"I'm sorry." Buffy whispered. 

"Yeah there seems to be a lot of that going around." Kat replied hostility apparent in her voice. 

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why are you doing this to my brother?" Kat echoed.

"Angel made his own decisions he can live with them." Buffy shot back stiffly. 

Kat's eyes narrowed. "He shouldn't have to live with you using him, there's been enough of that."

Buffy almost laughed in relief, "Is that what you think? Because I assure you I'm not. While I am 'normal' and he is not there is no way for us to ever have anything… real… he said as much himself." Kat's brow crinkled in confusion a gesture so like her brother Buffy was struck speechless for a moment. 

"What do you want from him?" She finally asked.

"I want him… but only so much as he would freely give himself…" Buffy sighed and tried again to explain herself better. "I love Angel… and if the only way to be with him is to except all parts of him including the parts where he's famous, then I will."

               "If he's famous… and you're famous, then there's nothing to stop you being together." Kat surmised. "This isn't all part of some crazy scheme is it, where it was really you who told the press of Giles' whereabouts all along, is it?"

               "Trust me when I say *no*." 

               "And if all of this happens and you break up anyway…"

               "Then that's it. I promise, no crazy stalker like tendencies on my part." 

Kat paused then smiled slightly. "That's okay by me then." 

Buffy smiled in response, there were no hugs or handshakes and there was certainly a way to go… but it was nice to have someone on her side. "So what's all this with Pierre the French cook?" 

"Pierre the not-French cook." Kat corrected. Buffy glanced at her in confusion. "He's not French. He's from Arizona. He thinks the accent and attitude make him more… uhm…"

"Likely to get laid?" Buffy suggested.

Kat laughed shortly. "Yes perhaps. But he was a great chef, and I have no idea how to cook." She added somewhat helplessly.

"Well I can't cook much past toast. But, if you'd like some help I'd love to give it a go. Well, as long as the 'vermin' isn't really rats."

"Are you okay with rabbit?" Buffy nodded in consent, and Kat continued. "Well I'd love the help then… I think there's some cookbooks over there, we could try a… stew?" She hazarded. 

"Rabbit stew sounds vaguely familiar." 

Having dragged a few of the heavy texts over to the table Buffy and Kat poured over them, occasionally laughing at the strange combinations of food, and at their own inability to understand even the instructions. After a while silence settled over the pair and they began searching more carefully, without realising it Buffy had drifted off into her own thoughts. "Kat." She finally said, breaking the peace. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" 

Kat looked up from her book and smiled reassuringly. "Go ahead."

"I was just wondering, how it was exactly, that no one ever found out about you… before now."

Kat shrugged. "I don't know really… Angel and my mother, Darla… well she was a pretty famous actress and when she got married to Angel's dad it was a big deal, I think somewhere there's a scrapbook with the articles and things in. I remember her saying it was the only time she loved the attention. But after she got married, she only made one more film between all the things that happened family wise, I mean, Angel to start and then being widowed… she lost her interest in it, and so the press lost interest too. There are maybe a few about Angel when he was a baby, but not anything really… intrusive. The attention had disappeared entirely by the time I arrived.

Angel didn't start getting 'big' parts until maybe two years ago, before then he was just… eyecandy mostly, so no one really cared about us until then, at the time I wasn't even here, I went to boarding school in England for a year, I suspect Angel and Giles thought it all would have blown over by the time I came back. But it hadn't."

"Wasn't that horrible? Being in a foreign country on your own?"

"It wasn't so bad really, and it really isn't nearly as strict and scary as books make it out to be, and my friends were all remarkably adept at getting away with anything." Kat smiled to herself as though remembering some incident, and Buffy wondered what it was that had happened. 

               Instead of asking about it she turned her attention back to the original question. "What about Hemery? Why hasn't someone there said anything?" 

               "Angel went to Hemery too, you know and he was a 'star-pupil'." Kat rolled her eyes. "He asked if they wouldn't say anything and they agreed. Giles always comes to my parents evenings so none of the other parents know."

               "But what about your friends? Do you never invite them round?" 

               Kat nodded her head. "Except when he's not here, there are a few who know about Angel, but there the people I've known forever, family friends and such. Oh and a few of my ex's…"

               "Why didn't they tell? Seems like a perfect opportunity for spitefulness between ex's." Buffy argued.

               "I don't know many guys that are going to admit to newspapers that they were beaten up." 

               "Ah good point…" Buffy raked her brain for any other loophole. "Uhm, what about your neighbours?"

               "It's a good neighbourhood, Angel went round and asked them all, perfectly politely, not to say anything when I came back from England and they all agreed. All the housewives are head over for him, so I don't think it took much convincing but maybe the odd check here and there. The gates are too far away from the house for anyone to take even long-range photographs and the security staff and very good at their jobs. Everything from the window panes to the cars are designed to make us all invisible, and it worked, for a while at least." 

"Doesn't that bother you?" Buffy finally broached. "If I had a brother I wouldn't want to always be in his shadow… it just seems kinda trippy."

"Yes. It does bother me." Kat replied honestly. "Truthfully I'm not so very upset that the truth is out." 

_//an artist will capture each moment with perfect symmetry, a circle of reaction and opposite reaction… though in truth it is equally often true that the reaction is more parallel than opposite, because the rules are well… more like guidelines really.//_


	9. Filming

The delay for this one has a good reason (honest) I dragged my small blonde friend to gap and got her to try on clothes for an hour so I could decide what Buffy should be wearing. But it was quite a while before we were both free at the same time. Still, I'm doing better, I think.

Good News for anyone who remembers 'Pulse' which I stopped posting because I lost the next parts when my computer broke… my computer's gone into the shop. Admittedly seven months later, but at least it's there now. 

Weasy   

Part Nine

            _//First day at work? Imposing certainly, whether it's serving fries at the The Double Meat Palace or mail-boy at Wolfram and Hart, but anything's bearable with a little help from your friends."_

            It was barely twenty-four hours before Buffy was called onto set, in her hundred briefings with Wes before then he told her they were probably wanted to get it on air while she was still 'an object of mystery'. Wes and Willow accompanied her as the chauffeured Buick joined the Monday morning traffic. 

            "Now, I'll be with you at the set all morning, but in the afternoon I have to see another client."

            Buffy double taked on Wes. "I'm going to be there all day?" 

            Wes smiled politely. "Yes, that is the normal practice." 

            "But it's an ad. It's only going to be thirty seconds long." 

            "I imagine they will take hours of footage and then take what they need. Since Gap is clothing company you'll probably be asked to wear dozens of outfits. It's not unusual, Buffy, for adverts to cost a million dollars each to make." 

            "A *million* dollars? Jeez, do they give away all the clothes or something?" Willow spoke up.

            "She might. If they like her."

            "Oh." Checking her reflection for the hundredth time Buffy glanced around nervously. "I can be likeable, right?"

            "You'll be fine. It's not like your actually required to do anything except… be you." Willow reassured her. 

The 'set' was somewhat less glamorous than Buffy had expected, it looked more like an old warehouse than anything else. Inside there were half a dozen fabric walled three sided stages, each in a different shade of white from Brilliant to Victorian. The open ends of each stage faced in towards cameras and a score of technicians and cameramen milling around. It was somewhat imposing. At the other end of the volumous space were a few stalls with mirrors and rows of make-up next to racks of clothes that lead of in isles to the distance. While everything was in different shapes and sizes, it was predominantly in denim, but then Gap ads were like that. Smiling quietly to herself Buffy remembered Madonna's Gap ad, and wondered absently if they had auctioned off the jeans Madonna had worn, or if she had kept them. Turning around to see Willow's wide-open eyes Buffy shared an excited smile with her. Unable to contain herself Willow did a few jumpy steps of a mini-happy dance and Buffy fought not to join her. 

The man that had let them into the building, a security guard named Riley, laughed at their antics. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to Maggie Walsh, she's directing today's endeavour." It was quite a slow process to walk to the light haired woman Riley'd pointed out, as they were all required to tread carefully on the floor, or trip on the thousands of cables that were tapped down to the cement. 

"So how long have you worked here, Riley?" Willow asked politely as they waited while a team of staff and a camera blocked their path.

"Oh not long, I'm just working here part time while I study at UCLA - Watch out for the step. – Are you two at University?"

"No. They're still in high school." Wesley cut in, rather forcefully, and they walked the rest of the distance in silence. At closer range Walsh was older than Buffy had originally guessed, closer to Giles' age, lines of grey streaked her light brown hair. But everything about her, from the official looking clipboard to the steel grey eyes, screamed opposition to the comfortable-ness she felt around Giles. Anxious to make a good impression, Buffy smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Buffy Summers." 

Walsh's eyes flicked over her blankly; making a note of something on her clipboard she finally spoke. "Report to Lily and then come back." Walsh replied shortly before turning her back on them. 

Buffy stared at her back for a moment longer in confusion before slowly spinning round. "Uhm… Right." 

"Lily's the blonde over there by the clothes rack." Riley filled in, Buffy smiled gratefully and he returned it. "I'd better get back to work, but it was nice meeting you all." With a polite nod he headed off back towards the entrance. 

Lily turned out to be the most helpful person Buffy met that day. Though she looked so tired and rumpled that it was easy to suspect she'd been up for hours, she greeted them with a bright smile and a passionate introduction to the days work. It seemed simple enough, Buffy and Lindsey were to dress in various Gap clothes and perform a set dance routine, but they'd have to do it in different clothes and on different stages, and shot from hundreds of different angles, so the editors had enough variety to make an ad with the right 'feel' for what they wanted. 

While Lily shuffled through the racks, muttering to herself about skin-tone and the correct contrast of textures, Lindsey emerged from the tent-style changing rooms to one side of the clothes racks. He was so involved in examining how the cut of his stonewash jeans fell against his thick work boots that he almost walked into the girls. Tipping up the peak of his cowboy hat he smiled in recognition. "Buffy! And… Willow?" He hazarded.

"Yep." Willow nodded smiling brightly at his recognition. 

"I have to admit, I was expecting you to refuse to come. Angel's certainly the overprotective type."

"He doesn't own me." Buffy replied, a little more forcefully than she would have liked. But she was painfully bad at hiding her feelings and she was still angry with Angel and his continuous coddling of herself, and Kat. She also knew she would have to school her features more carefully, she had no doubt Lindsey would try to use her present dislike of Angel to his advantage, and while she was annoyed with him… the idea of hurting him was tantamount to sacrilege. As it was, any more slip-ups were prevented when Lily cam back with the first outfit. Soft, almost cord white trousers and a pale pink shirt with a busy pattern of dark pink flowers. A fitted denim jacket completed the ensemble. 

Once Buffy was dressed, she was ushered through to hair and make-up; it was a peculiar sensation, to have half a dozen people working on her head at the same time. And Buffy couldn't help the bubble of claustrophobia that welled up inside her. When they finally left her alone she had barely a moment to survey their work, the make-up was plain enough, no more than the light dusting she normally wore, but subtly different in a way she couldn't describe. Her hair was a different matter the top half had been plaited into minute cornrows that were pulled into a tight knot at the back. It was tied with a band curved in long strands of beads, that fell heavily against the back of her head, and in such a way that the ends of each plait spiked out in a fan at the back of her head. The rest of her hung loose but had been straightened so that it no longer curved outwards at the ends. It was not what Buffy would ever have done to herself, though she was starting to see that her own preferences were off little choice. At least the style was not something she hated, but something she just needed to get used to. 

She was given little time to contemplate it anyway, as she was rushed of to the set. Having run through the dance routine, she and Lindsey decided to ditch their shoes and dance barefoot instead. 

After the six different colour shoots were taken to choose the exact shade for the white background, Buffy and Lindsey retired to the tiny room behind the clothing racks that served as his 'trailer' while the producers went to argue over the direction of the advert, and it's place in history. Given that it was *just* an ad Buffy was becoming slowly more convinced that everyone with any power in Hollywood took themselves too seriously. She grew to love the cameramen who had taken to walking along behind the director mimicking the 'inspirational' speeches she gave. So she was feeling pretty light-hearted when Wes departed with a few sage words of warning that she barely even heard let alone took in. She and Willow curled up on the huge, fluffy red couch with Lindsey and mocchacinos. 

All of this had lulled Buffy into such a sense of security that when Lindsey asked her directly about Angel - "Are you two screwing?" She spilt coffee down the brand new clothes.  

"What? No!" She yelled jumping to her feet. Lindsey laughed at her reaction, and Buffy turned bright crimson in embarrassment.

"Hey!" Willow defended her, throwing a cushion at Lindsey. "See, I really liked you till now… but that was just… well I'm upset and I can't think of a bad word right now but that's what that was!" 

Lindsey laughed harder. "I'm sorry… I didn't – ahem." He tried to clear his throat and look serious, but ended up with a weird slightly sideways smirk. "You just looked so sleepy… and I couldn't help it." 

Realising he'd only meant to shock her Buffy smiled in relief, and carefully putting her mug down on the sideboard, sat back down. In a split second move she chucked another cushion at Lindsey; which caught him on the ear. A pillow fight, quickly reverting to a free-for-all tickle fest was underway in moments. 

Lily saw Maggie pacing angrily on set and casually slipped away from the group of cameramen she was talking to. Knowing she had best fetch the stars before Maggie did she made a beeline for Lindsey's trailer. Pausing before the door she took a moment to straighten her clothes and heard the strangest thing… muffled giggling and thumps from inside the room_. Surely the aren't…?_ Letting the thought trail off she knocked loudly on the door. There were several more muffled bumps and giggles in rapid succession then a loud thunk, followed by a quiet and whimpering "Ow…" This clearly inspired another round of giggles, which was quickly hushed. Finally Lindsey's voice rang out clearly. "Come in."

Pushing open the door she was met by a curious sight, Lindsey, Buffy and her red-headed friend were sitting in a row on the sofa all struggling to contain smiles and looking extremely rumpled. 

"Uhm, you're needed on set." Lily managed, before turning away. Buffy, Lindsey and Willow? That would certainly be something to tell her kids about.

//Or equally… a big does of hyperactiveness. Just because you're doing something 'serious' doesn't mean it has to be the be all and end all of everything you do… take a break and mess around, and if it snows take the day off, because every opportunity we get to act like we're five and blame it on something else, is certainly worth taking.//

On a side-note I'd like to say Merry Snowday to everyone in the UK, and to all you who managed to get two in a row, I hope you used it well. (I put mine to good use! Look! A part!)


	10. Revelations

Part Ten –

               _//Someone once told me that they would never wear a watch, because they hated the way people that wore them always looked at them, always kept track of time, of progress. Evaluated their actions (past, presenbt and future) in units of time…//_

               It was close to seven when filming was finally over. As Wes had mentioned might happen, Lily had arranged for one of each of the entire range of Gap 'live' clothing to be sent to Buffy at the Hyperion. The producer's gave her half her check and told her there would be an advert launch party that she and Lindsey would be expected to attend. The cameraman, Ricky, in turn took her to one side and said she was welcome to come to his and Lily's after-launch party too, as long as she didn't bring any of the editorial team. Happily excepting the invitation, she hugged Lily goodbye before leaving the pair and heading toward the entrance where Wes was due to pick her up, having fetched Willow two hours earlier. 

               Before she made it there, however a hand shot out, wrapped itself around her wrist and pulled her behind one of the stages. Yelping in shock, Buffy lifted her eyes to glare at her captor, only to smile when she realised it was Lindsey.

               "Hey! What are you doing?" She laughed.

               "Monopolising a beautiful woman." He smirked back. 

               "When she gets here, I'll tell her where you are." Buffy told him, "See you at the launch." laughing to herself before turning to leave again. Lindsey's hand once again caught her wrist. "What?" She asked frustrated at his behaviour. "I have to go." 

               "Just, don't say anything for a minute, okay?" Buffy obediently swallowed her next question. "This evening is the premiere of L'Angelique, and as of yet I hadn't asked anyone to go." Buffy nodded unsure where he was leading. "Do you want to be my date?" He clarified.

               "Oh!" Buffy gasped "I didn't… I mean… oh. I'm sorry." She sighed, real sadness playing on her features, she felt bad for turning him down, especially since there was certainly nothing unappealing about him. He was smart, kind and funny and she was perfectly comfortable with him… but only as a friend. Anything past that would have been wrong somehow. Though she'd known him barely three days he had allready slipped into 'brother' on her radar.

               Lindsey smiled sadly. "It's fine. I should have known anyway with the way you are around Angel." Linking arms with her, he lead her to the exit.

               "I'm not any *way* around Angel." Buffy shot back indignantly.

               "I'm sorry." Lindsey shot back, a wry smile on his lips. "I must have been mistaken." 

               Buffy pouted. "Fine. He's a honey. But he's annoying as hell!" Lindsey just laughed in reply. "I'm somewhat putout that you aren't more upset about me not coming this evening."

               "Oh well, I had a standby but I was going to throw her off in favour of you."

               "That is so mean!"

               "Not really. She's desperate to get me married off." Puzzled Buffy stopped walking and stared at him. "It's my mother, Buff. I brought my folks across from Texas to stay for a bit when I visited them." Realisation dawning, Buffy poked him playfully.

               "I worry about you."

               "Well you're going to have to worry without me." He replied checking his watch. "I've got dinner reservations." Kissing her on the cheek, Lindsey parted ways with her.

               Now even more contented, though it seemed scarcely possible, Buffy hummed to herself as she stepped out of the lobby of the studios. Drawing her coat closer against the cold wind, Buffy scanned the parking lot for the Buick. 

               Instead she was meet by a tall dark figure, casually leaning against the side of a red Ferrari Enzo. As she wacthed, he straightened up arms unfolding, and opened the passenger door, which rose like an eagle's wing, hinged from eth windscreen.

               "Oh, Angel." She sighed. Seeing no other alternative, she descended the short flight of stairs and headed across the lot to the car. Without a word she slid inside, revelling in the smooth feel of the leather against her skin. The door closed beside her, and a moment later Angel was folding himself into the seat next to her. 

               "How was work?" he asked, as the car rolled smoothly oout of the park and onto the road. 

               "Good." She replied, biting her lip she considered what she was about to do… the consequences could be. Mentally shaking her head she decided she didn't care. "I, uh, I think I realised something today." 

               "What was that?" Angel asked, his tone painfully nutral, but he must've cared, or he wouldn't have come to collect her…

               "That I'm really stupid." For the first time, Angel turned to face her, Eyes full of soft hope but still so very cold. She would have to fix that. A car horn honked and Buffy squealed as she realised that in their shared moment the car had drifted into the path of oncoming traffic. Perhaps cars weren't the best place for heart to hearts. Wrenching his eyes off her, Angel yanked the steering wheel so that the car swerved back into the right lane. "I was a lil' bit frustrated that we couldn't ever have anything… and I took it out on you. I'm really sorry, because it's not your fault."

               "Kat said… that you took the job with Lindsey just because if you were famous as well there wouldn't be any reason we couldn't be together." Angel replied softly.

               "Yes."

               "And she swore blind it wasn't you who told about Giles in some crazy scheme to…"

               "Why doesn't everyone automatically think that!?" Buffy exclaimed.

               Angel laughed at her. "I get the feeling that there only problem there is with us having a future togther, is that we think that there's a problem." 

               "That's sort of the conclusion I came to, as well." She smirked at him. "Thunder stealer." 

                Angel just rolled his eyes. It looked suspiciously like things were back to normal, or at least as normal as things ever were.

               When the red car rolled straight past eth Hyperion instead of turning into it's drive, Buffy turned to Angel, and wicked grin gracing her lips. "And where do you think you're taking me?" She demanded playfully.

               "I thought… dinner, movies then maybe a club." He replied.

               "And does Giles know about this?"

               "You think I'm going to spend time with you surrounded by friends and family, when I could spend the night, with you, entirely alone?" 

               "Just what exactly are you insinuating?" 

               "Nothing at all." Angel replied in a tone so contradictorary to his voise, Buffy had to remind herself he was driving a moving vehicle to prevent herself from climbing into his lap. He was just so lickable when he was flirty all growly and ye gods… it made it so very impossible for her to think. 

               The resturant he took them to was, typically, gorgeous. Despite it's black tie code, Buffy and Angel had managed to sneak in in their jeans just because he was Angel. Buffy considered that not everything about being famous was bad, though she had no doubt Angel would be entirely munchable in a tux, she was glad they hadn't had to go home and change first. They were led to table in a discrete corner where the light from the central chandeliere barely reached, leaving their faces lit by the warm glow of the candle on the table. 

               "It's weird… but this is the first date I've ever been on." Angel finally said, sipping from the glass of water in front of him. Buffy's eyes met his in shock.

               "Really? But you're all… studly and stuff."

               Angel quirked an eyebrow at her mannerism. "I, er, skipped the date part out."

               "And went straight on to the goodnight kiss." Buffy filled in. "I still can't believe you were really a wild child." 

               "Searching for proof huh?" A sly grin touched his lips. "Do you know how I got my first film part?"

               "In 'Bill and Ted'? Uh, as I recall you were walking your dog past their studio when the director spotted you." 

               Angel shook his head. "That the story the press got, Faith and Lindsey and I… we were inseperable as teenagers, and we were constantly in trouble. Faith was actually supposed to be living with George and the woman he married when my mother died, but she kept running back to the Hyperion. After a while the cops didn't bother coming to fetch her back anymore. We were *always* in trouble, one night we broke into the studios where Bill and Ted was going to be shot, to steal… oh, part of the set I think. But we got caught by the director Joseph Nest, we made us some amazingly ridiculous lie to try and get ourselves out of it. And Joseph thought we were amusing. So he gave us all parts in the film. And then in 'Dawn' when he started making that.

               "No dog?" Buffy pouted.

               "I didn't even have one. Kat's allergic." Angel laughed.

               "And the change from teen rebel to teen angel?"

               "Jospeh said if I got into trouble again he would black list me and I'd never get another job in Hollywood." He admitted.

               "He tamed the wild beast with money?" Buffy questioned somewhat surprised at his answer.

               "No. He just made me more careful." Rubbing his chin thoughtfully he seemed to be debeating how much to tell her. "You're one to talk anyway. I've heard tales of you. Pyro-girl."

               "That was an accident!" Buffy claimed, all innnocence. She managed to keep her face straight for a whole minute before it broke. "All right. 'Twas me, got mixed up with the wrong people. Burnt down the gym… got expelled, and moved to Sunnydale… But. It's over now, I have friends that I can trust and that care about me. And you… in your way." While she spoke, Angel's eyes had not left hers, his hand had caught hers where it lay on the table and his thumb moved across her skin in soothing circles. As she uttered the last word, he moved forward, leaning over the table to meet her lips in a sweet gentle kiss. Even when the kiss broke they didn't let the contact slip, instead leaning so that there foreheads still touched. "Guess we were both reform school brats." So whispered, before seizing his lips again in passion filled kiss that shot heat through every cell of her body, and made her skin hum with desire. As she let out a stiffled moan Buffy was convinced that there was nothing better than that feeling in the whole world.

_//… but what, really was the point in that? In having set times to work, and set times to play, it made her feel trapped, like she had a duty to some mystic goddess ruler of the hands of time. But really, time is the only thing we have excess of, we have a whole lifetimes worth, and given the nature of thought, our physical tiem of being alive is all the time there is, in infinite amounts. In fact the only way you could *ever* run out of time, and not do everything you wanted, would be if you worried about how much time it would take to actually do… and so you can have what you want now, because waiting for it is just another way of avoiding ever doing it at all.//_

Hello, I'm ill, so I thought hey, better write some of this. I have two very completely random questions to ask, one is do American school kids *really* pledge their allegence to the flag everyday? And the other is, does anyone happen to remember the name of Gunn's little sister? This is all relevant, honestly.

Weasy  


	11. Einaudi

I am sooooooooooo sorry that this is late. Think of the sorriest you've ever been multiply it by ten and that's how sorry I am. I've just been so busy it's unbelievable. Plus, I was having a huge problem with how exactly to end this… but after inspiration from Love, Actually (now on sale go buy it!) and an Einaudi Concert I've finally sorted it out, and after this there are only two more parts. Expect them in the next few weeks, and if they don't appear bug me! I'm serious, send me lots of emails and It'll remind me to get round to it. halfevilkids@yahoo.co.uk

Plus generally if you're still reading this I'd really like to hear from you, suspecting as I do at the present that no one remembers this… it would be nice to know if people did. If you need a reminder of what happened last it's all up at in the last part… Buffy and Angel get together after Buffy finishes filming the gap ad (having realised they were both being daft) and go party some. 

Part Eleven 

_//Sometimes time just catches up with you…//_

They didn't make it back to the Hyperion till past three the next morning. Though Angel had refrained from getting too intoxicated, he stumbled into the house filled with that same hysterical laughter that seems so utterly contagious after a night on the town. They'd gone to the cinema first, though neither could very clearly remember what it was they had seen, given that Buffy had spent the entire time curled up in Angel's lap, making out with such passion the usher had to kick them out for the next showing. They'd hit a few clubs next, though they'd avoided Caritas and instead gone to the star clubs, the ones so elite that only the fact that Angel was Angel allowed them to sneak in, in their jeans. Buffy, even without one of her sexy outfits was the belle of the ball, and Angel kept her close to his side, growling in jealousy every time anyone came too near for his taste. 

Leaning heavily on each other in an attempt to control their laughter to the point where they might be able to walk in a straight line, they made a beeline for the couch in the sitting room, and collapsing on it Angel pulled Buffy into his lap. Half-heartedly shoving him away Buffy managed to separate herself from him. "Do you want a drink?"

"Uhm… Rum?" He replied optimistically. 

"Coffee then." She rolled her eyes. Slipping out of the room she listened with half an ear to Angel's ramblings and suspected he had drunk more than one victory drink. 

Completely oblivious to her surroundings, she didn't even notice that there was another person in the room, as she filled the kettle with water. But when Angel's proclamation of "Tabhair póg dom, is Éireannach mé" was followed by a stifled laugh Buffy swung round in shock, spilling water on the floor as she did so.

"A take it you had a good time." Kat said from her seat at the table mug of cocoa wrapped in her hand. 

"What did he just say?" Buffy replied suspiciously.

"'Kiss me, I'm Irish.' If I recall correctly." Kat smiled. Suppressing a laugh Buffy lifted the kettle in her direction.

"Want some coffee?"

"No. I'm fine." She shrugged, "Coffee makes me jittery and I can't sleep so… bad idea."  

"Help get Angel sober then?" Buffy asked as she filled two mugs with strong coffee and headed for the door, pausing her eyes brightened "Ohh! He's so out of it he won't notice if we go through his scripts!" Kat laughed in response, and picking up her own mug followed Buffy out. 

When Gunn came in for his shift the next morning he found all three of them curled up on the sofa asleep. he contemplated letting them sleep longer, but given the good news he was reluctant to wait, so, instead he shook them awake and in a few minutes they'd all managed to pull themselves into a semi-upright position and were glaring at him through sticky sleep-eyes. "What?" Angel finally demanded.

"I picked up the paper this morning." Unable to contain his grin Gunn revealed the paper, the headline blared 'Fool's Gold' Realising none of them were in a state to read, he chucked the paper at them. "They found a skeleton, in one of the extinct volcanoes up by the Rockies, clutching a lump of melted gold" he filled them in, briefly before smiling in victory, "There isn't one single item about any of you in the whole paper – I checked the other too, nothing. Looks like Wes knew what he was doing when he hired Lilah."

Angel's lips twisted into a smirk. "I'm sure he did."

Beside him Buffy just looked shell-shocked. "It's over?"

"I guess." Kat supplied, equally quietly. "But they ought to stay for a bit longer, dontcha think? It's just been one day, tomorrow…" She trailed off.

"Of course." Gunn agreed. "But it's definitely the beginning of the end."

Unnaturally subdued, Gunn watched with puzzled eyes as his audience slowly got up and left each one with a myriad of emotions flashing across their face. Some people just couldn't tell a good thing when it happened to them. 

They called a meeting. After calls home it was decided that Oz, Cordy, Willow and Xander should go home that day, and they did without much ado, assured that Buffy and Joyce would probably only stay another day or two. In the silence that followed Buffy and Kat curled up in front of 'The Princess Bride' on repeat and both solidly stone-walled Giles and Joyce who appeared overjoyed that everything was going so well. Angel went to work, after promising he would speak to Buffy later. 

As afternoon rolled around Wes came in, he rolled his eyes at Kat and Buffy's lethargy, and grabbing the remote of the floor clicked the television off. When he the pair turned to glare at him he glared right back. "Buffy, the clothes have arrived. I've also been informed the launch party is tonight starting at seven."

Buffy pulled a face. "Do I have to go?"

"You are contractually obliged. This was explained yesterday." He replied patiently. 

Buffy sighed. "When's Angel coming back?"

"Tomorrow, they're doing a night shoot." 

"Then who's going to go with Buffy to the launch?" Kat demanded.

Wes shrugged. "You can if you want. They said you should dress in the clothes they sent, that's all." 

Kat's face split into a sunshine bright smile, "C'mon, Buff." 

"But I don't want to go without Angel." Buffy protested as she was bodily dragged from the room by Kat. 

"Oh, Please, he's not going to stop obsessing over you because you go to *one* party without him. Besides you heard what Wes said he couldn't have come if he wanted, and he *hates* these things."

"And you love them?" Buffy guessed. 

"Well, duh!" Rounding the corner of the lobby the pair were greeted by a huge crate, five feet tall, and Gunn on a ladder next to it trying to open it up. Gasping in shock, Buffy couldn't help but smile. That was a helluva lot of clothes.  

Seven o'clock arrived quicker than expected and Buffy and Kat were forty minutes late for the launch as the Buick got stuck in the typical LA traffic. It was certain that there hosts noticed, as soon as they stepped through the doors of the great hall, at the Beverly Hills Hotel where the launch party was taking place, all eyes were on them. They were dressed simply enough Kat in gap jeans and a light stripy jumper with her hair pilled on her head under a felt fedora, so that tendrils escaped to frame her face, and Buffy in a cord pleated mini-skirt and a shirt with tiny pink flower detailing, her hair loose around her shoulders. Simple, but effective, both were immediately asked to dance by well dressed gentleman, and Kat with a excited glance at Buffy easily excepted, but Buffy refused and sought out the refreshments table as a place to stand and watch Kat enjoy herself. 

Helping herself to a vol-u-vent she listened to the pianist in the corner and tried not to think about *him*. A voice in her ear whispering "I thought you liked to dance?" startled her out of her reverie and she jumped in surprise, thereby knocking her assailant in the chin. Feeling the sharp pain in her shoulder she spun to face him and saw Lindsey's pained face. 

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she gushed guilt wracking her as he eyed her suspiciously. Seeing her anguish he smiled painfully, rubbing the underside of his chin. 

"It's okay." Seeing she looked unconvinced he laughed lightly and lifted her face so she was looking into his eyes. "Really." She stiffened at his touch, and realising what he had done he dropped his hand. 

"Are you feeling okay?" 

"Yeah." She sighed. "This just isn't really my thing… I mean it was, and I love to party, but I just…" She glanced around the room. "I don't know. I guess I'm in a weird mood. Can't decide what to think." 

"Well, are you sure you don't want to dance?" 

"I'm sure." She nodded over to the pianist. "Who's he?" 

"Einaudi, he's an Italian pianist, They use his work in-" 

Lindsey was cut off by Kat bounding up to Buffy and wrapping her in a hug. "This is soo cool! Thank you, thank you, thank you for inviting me!" She exclaimed, the words slipping off her tongue at a hundred miles an hour and her enthusiasm obvious in every thank you. Turning she saw Lindsey and blushed slightly at her own exuberance. "Hi, Linds." She muttered, the nickname she had used for him when they had been kids slipping our unchecked. 

He eyed her oddly. "I'm sorry… you look really familiar…" 

"It's Kat." His eyes remained impassive. "Kaitlyn West?" Still no recognition, she rolled her eyes. "Angel's little sister. You used to play at our house when we were kids." 

"Oh yes!" He finally responded. "I remember now… you always wanted to play with us." 

She sighed. "Yep that's me. Angel's kid sister." 

"I haven't seen you in years." Handing her a glass of champagne from the table, he smiled at her. "You've certainly grown up into a beautiful woman. Tell me where you've been hiding?" Kat blushed in response, and started to tell him about the time she spent abroad, swapping stories they got to know each other again. 

Buffy quickly grew disinterested with the conversation, having heard both sides before and turning back to the table picked up a glass of champagne before heading of into the crowds in search of someone to talk to. Almost bumping into someone as she did so, taking a step back to apologise she realised it was the white haired pianist she had almost tripped. Sticking out a hand she smiled warmly. "Hi! I was listening to you play earlier, the music was beautiful."

He smiled. "Thank you."  

_//when time does catch you you're forced to close you're eyes and take that leap, not knowing watch the future holds… you have to appreciate what you have now. Not what it could have or might have been, or else you'll never see true beauty where it lies.//_


	12. Vogue

Hey guys! I can't believe I have a hundred reviews for this… it's just. Well unimaginable. So consider this me sending out huge virtual hugs and thank-yous 'cos you really cheered me up. That doesn't mean I don't want to hear from you anymore though! So this is my present, A really long part… I almost split it into two, but I thought you guys deserved a long one. 

Weasy

Part Twelve

__

//When happiness reigns supreme there will always be someone waiting to shove a spanner in the works…//

Bliss reined for a week and Buffy was curled up in Angel's arms on the sofa on his day off daydreaming about marrying him someday. Kat was with them, as she often was now, getting to know her brother again after their period of disillusionment. Angel was locked in a battle of chess with Giles while the television played re-runs of 'Friends' quietly in the background. As the volume on the television was suddenly cranked up and 'Farewell to the Past' filled her ears, Buffy turned to Kat who was gesticulating at the TV with the remote. 

"You're on TV!" she squealed. Buffy blushed as she saw the familiar white opening scene of every Gap ad give way to herself and Lindsey practicing basic pas de deux. Checking her execution of the moves and critiqued her technique… full plies that led into a glissade… and then whipped into a pirouette in arabesque falling back to arabesque in fourth and pas de chat. As the piano section of the track kicked in the movements became faster and looser spinning in circles around each other. After twenty seconds of breakneck dance they slowed gracefully ending with a rond de jambe they collapsed onto each other panting for breath. The scene then cut to Buffy, Lindsey and Willow in the midst of their pillow fight in the coffee room. 

"Didn't know that was part of the shoot." Giles remarked as he watched the cushions fly. 

"Me neither." Buffy shrugged. "I guess there must've been a camera in there."

"A hidden camera?" Angel replied darkly, as the ad finished Gap live flashing across the screen.

She punched him in the gut. "It was the coffee room, for everyone - not a changing room, someone probably just left it their by mistake and they used it 'cos… why not. I don't mind - it works well." 

"Umm," Giles agreed. "The fast movements against the slower sound it brings a sort of calmness, and yet urgency." He shook his head. "Who's this music by?" 

"Einaudi – of course!" Kat cut in before Buffy could reply. "Buff's been going on about him for *days*."

Sticking out her tongue in response, "Well he's good. Besides you should be glad I like some classical music."

"Oh god yes!" Giles cheered. "It's better than that awful noise you usually torment me with."

"What was it Miss Calender said to you?" Buffy teased, "That you need to read something published after 1066?" 

Before Giles could reply Angel shut Buffy up with a kiss, and Giles was promptly forced to clean his glasses. 

Kat eyed him suspiciously. "Is *that* why you always do that? So you don't can't see what we're doing?" 

"Uh, well…"

Kat rolled her eyes and curling her legs up under her grabbed the latest Vogue as she settled into the couch. Flicking through the first few pages she suddenly stopped double checking at the page as she skim read it, before laughing out loud with delight. Finally distracted from each other Buffy turned in Angel's lap to cock her head at Kat in curiosity. 

"It's an interview with Lindsey." Kat explained… "Listen to this: 

'Vogue: The last thing we saw you in was a Gap ad, what was your favourite part of that job?

Lindsey: Oh definitely working with Buffy, she's a lot of fun to be around." Buffy opened her mouth to say something in response but Kat just motioned for her to be quiet. 

"'Vogue: So, are the rumours we've heard about you two hitting it off romantically - true?

Lindsey: It's true that I asked her out-'" This time it was Angel that moved to object but Buffy pressed a finger against his lips and moved forward to hear the rest. "'-But she said no. I suspect she has a yen for someone else anyway, though she denied it.'" Kat wiggled an eyebrow at Buffy and she laughed. 

"It was you Angel." Buffy told her, pressing a light kiss to his lips before turning back to Kat. "What else does it say?"

"Uhm… there some stuff about the launch party… ohh! 'I met a girl there I hadn't seen in years, and I hope to see her again soon.' And when they ask him if it's a possible romance he says 'lets not jinx it.'" She sat up excitedly. "That's gotta be good right?" 

"Kat… Please tell me you're not that girl." Angel sighed. "You know what Lindsey's like."

"I'm not a baby, Angel." 

"Just… be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt." 

That night Angel was half-heartedly trying to clean his suite in a vague attempt to stop himself from running across the house and jumping in Buffy's bed. The suite itself was large, and situated at the eastern corner of the house with a sitting area leading into a separate sleeping area with an ensuite bathroom, and logically the sprawling rooms should have been a mess given his general laziness. But he'd hired a fleet of cleaners ages ago and all that was really left to do was to straighten some magazines Buffy had left on the coffee table before departing for bed. Which brought him straight back to Buffy. Collapsing on the sofa in defeat he stared out the windows and forced himself to try and recall the names of the star constellations he could see. 

Hearing the tiniest creak behind him, his ears virtually pricked up in anticipation. Could it be…? Casually, moving his position so he could see the door behind him he was met by… "Spike!" He yelled, chucking a cushion at his intruder. 

"Hey! What's that about mate?" He stepped back, full puppy-dog eyes in effect. "A man comes with an honest question and gets mistreated. I've got half a mind to leave."

"Go ahead." Angel shot back spinning back to face the windows again. Spike ignored him, and instead seated himself next to Angel on the couch.

"See, the thing is, you know Dru Whetherspoon…"

Angel finally turned back to him, one eyebrow raised, unable to comprehend what he was planning. "Yes…" He finally answered.

"And you know me…"

Angel stared at him. 

"So I was thinking you could fix us up."

"Spike. She's married." 

"Yeah, but…"

"Just shut up Spike." 

"But-"

"Nuh-uh. Leave." Glaring at Spike with as much evil as he could muster… and given his present frustrations there was plenty of it, Spike finally backed out of the room.

Going back to his preoccupation Angel found he couldn't look at the stars in quite the same way and got up, running a hand through his hair decided he may as well have a shower before he went to bed. 

He hadn't gone three steps before he heard the now familiar creak of the door. Not even turning to see who it was, he growled out "Go away." And moved to the bathroom. 

He was frozen in his tracks by the tiny, "Okay," that greeted his request. Spinning around he was met by the blonde goddess his thoughts had been stuck on, turning to leave, practically sprinting across the room to reach her before she could leave he grabbed her elbow to spin her around. 

"No. Don't… I mean. I thought you were Spike." 

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh."

"Not that you look like him or anything he was just here a moment ago and… okay. Will you please take the spade away from me before I dig and even bigger hole?"

She smiled at him, and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear toed the floor with one socked foot. Taking a moment to breathe in her appearance Angel almost lost his control, her hair was slightly mused and she wore one of his shirts and some socks… given the way that the shirt was flitting around her he suspected she wore little else. An odd tug of masculine pride filled him at the sight of her in his shirt, a mark of his possessiveness. "Why are you here?" He finally asked. "Are you okay? Do you need anything maybe? Or-"

"No." She finally cut him off. "Uhm… I was asleep… and then I woke up." Distractedly she started to walk around the room, running her fingers along the back of the couch then along a bookshelf. "Obviously." She muttered. Seeing the curtains still open she played with the fabric under her fingers. "Your curtains are open, heat loss… you should close them." 

Surprised by her muddled behaviour, Angel moved to her side, slipping his hand over hers and moving her away from the curtains so the window framed them. "Baby, are you okay?" He asked again, quickly flicking his eyes over her to search for any visual cause of her distress. 

"Confused." She finally answered, hooded eyes moving up to meet his, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

"Why are you confused?" He tried again, determined not to be distracted until he found out what was wrong.

"It's, just… uhm. It's been a week since the first day there was nothing about us in the papers. And since then there's only been one tiny side-column and… and that means I have to leave. Go back with Mom to Sunnyhell." 

"Don't you want to?" He finally asked voice guarded with hope.

"No." She smiled half-heartedly. "But I haven't got a lot of choice." Her eyes had began roaming around the room again, anything not to look at Angel.

"You don't… I mean. You could stay." He brought her eyes to his, with a finger under her chin. "If you wanted." 

"I have to finish school, Angel." She reminded him.

"You could go with Kat, when she goes back next week." He suggested already an image of them living together forming in his mind.

"Hemery kicked me out remember?" she argued.

"And I'm their star pupil… I'm sure I could arrange something." 

Her pacing stopped. "You really want me to live here?"

"More than anything." He met her lips in a soft sweet kiss. Coming up for air a flicker of doubt struck through him. "If you're sure, that there isn't anything you'd want to do instead." 

She shook her head. "I never think about the future."

He cocked his head in surprise, "Not ever?"

"Angel, when I look into the future all I see is you. All I want is you." Voice cracking with feeling, Angel could do nothing but sweep his beloved up in a thousand kisses. With one hand in her hair and the other skimming the skin on her back over the shirt, he was lost in the feel of her, taste of her, smell of her wrapped around him in a luxurious package of pleasure so amazing he couldn't deny himself of it. When the silk of the shirt suddenly feel loose around his hand, he didn't notice at first letting it drop to the floor his hands instead roaming the satin smooth skin underneath. When reason finally made itself heard he pulled away panting heavily, and nuzzling the skin at her neck managed to form a sentence.

"Ionuin, We don't have to…"

"I want to."

When Buffy woke up the next morning Angel was smiling at her, feeling the silk of the sheets slip over her flesh she was reminded of the night before and blushed slightly. Angel was having none of that, and seized her lips in a bruising good morning kiss. 

"How are you?" he whispered.

"Lil' bit sore." She shrugged. "but happy."

"Good." Running his hand over the curve of her hip he contemplated the advantages of morning sex, but eventually forwent it, anxious not to hurt Buffy given how new she was to such carnal delights. "Breakfast in bed?" 

"Sounds yummy." 

Getting up he pulled on his pants from where they'd been dropped on the floor the night before, Buffy propped herself up on her elbows and watched him dress bowled over by the grace of his every movement. "I'll get breakfast, you ring Kat and cancel all our plans for the day."

"And why should I do that? Shopping was sounding good."

"I'm sure I'll find some other way to entertain you." He replied a smirking at her from across the bed. Buffy collapsed back onto the pillows in defeat. Dropping a kiss to her forehead Angel left her to her own devices. 

When he returned moments later Buffy was again dressed in one of his shirts sitting cross-legged on the bed and reading his battered first edition copy of 'Les Liasons Dangereuses'. 

Gently setting the tray down on the bed, Angel nodded to the book. "I didn't know you could read French." 

Buffy squinted at the pages for a moment more before dropping it back on the bed. "Well… I was trying. I guess French 101 missed some things out." 

Laughing he offered her a plate stacked with toast. But her attention he gone, instead she was staring at the breakfast table, following her line of sight he noted the paper, but he'd glanced at that before throwing it on the tray this morning, nothing special there. "Buffy?"

One of her hands uncurled and picked up the paper, shaking it out as her horror struck eyes took it in. She shot of the bed. The unbalance knocked the jug of coffee over and it spilled over the bed and over the newspaper, quickly grabbing 'Les Liasons' and propping it on the bedside table out of harms way he grabbed the paper, and there it was. Peaking out through the running ink was a photograph, of himself and Buffy the night before by the window. The picture had been taken just at that moment when he had asked Buffy if she was sure, when she was naked and he not. The text had run and he couldn't tell what it might have read but the banner was still just about readable. To say it was crude was an understatement. 

"Oh god…" he whispered.

Buffy stopped pacing by the bed and suddenly headed for the door. "I have to leave." She finally whispered. 

"No." Jumping off the bed himself, he ran to follow her. 

Spinning back to face him, she held up a hand to keep him away. "No! Please. Just let me go." Her voice cracked with emotion, a single tear crept down her cheek.

"Buffy. It's just a newspaper, it doesn't matter what they think." He tried, desperate to pull her into his arms but unable to guess what she might do.

"Yes it does! Because people believe what they think! And now where ever I go and whatever I do people are going to think I'm some… some whore who slept with you because you're famous."

Unable to reply, Angel watched her leave. A few moments later he slunk over to one of the front windows and watched as Buffy and her mother hugged Gunn and Giles goodbye, before climbing into the Buick. She saw him before she got into the car and she paused, eyes caught with his before turning away and leaving him forever. Angel bit back tears.

Before he could compose himself completely Kat bounded over to him, blinking away the sleep in her eyes she stared out the window next to him, and checked over the empty driveway. Frowning in confusion she touched Angel's shoulder lightly.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." He growled, turning away.

"Ahuh." She replied disbelieving, and casually inspected her nails. "How come Buffy called me from your extension this morning then."

Angel glared daggers at her, and for a moment Kat seriously considered backing off for fear of being murdered in her sleep given Angel's current mood, if she continued her line of questioning. "What happened?" She finally asked.

In response Angel just shoved the now tattered remains of the paper into her hands. Wrinkling her nose at it's battered state Kat scanned the first page until she noted the picture. "Ah." Opening the window she chucked the paper outside before turning back to Angel who had sunk to the floor, head in his hands. "Where's Buffy?" 

"She left." 

"So go and get her!"

He gave her a questioning look.

"For God's sake Angel, if I ever loved anyone half as much as you and Buffy love each other I wouldn't let some stupid newspaper get in the way. And if the guy wouldn't listen to reason, I'd tell him I loved him until he did understand." Pulling him to his feet she poked him in the stomach. "You guys are meant to be! What the hell are you doing moping here, when you should be demanding her back."

"I can't… not now. She was so upset… and it's all my fault." 

__

//"At times like these continuing one's life seems impossible and eating the entire contents of one's fridge seems inevitable." – Bridget Jones// 

Okay, not the most cheerful thank-you present, but there's still one more part!

Again a thousand thank-yous. If you want to get in touch with me please feel free to email me at halfevilkids@yahoo.co.uk or leave a review at ff.net.

Weasy


	13. Love, Actually

Part Thirteen -

//David: Sam! That Was brilliant!

Sam: Plan didn't work though

David: Tell her then.

Sam: What?

David: Tell her that you love her!

Sam: No way! Anyway, they fly tonight.

David: Even better then. Sam, you've got nothing to lose, and you'll regret it if you don't, I never told your mum enough, I should have told her everyday because she was perfect everyday. You've seen the films kiddo, it ain't over 'til it's over. 

Sam: Okay, dad, let's do it. Let's go get the shit kicked out of us by love.

- Extract from 'Love, Actually'//

Three months passed. After the first week of silent treatment, from a sulking Kat, Angel left for Europe and threw himself into work on his next film, 'Entropy'. Left behind Kat became moody and unresponsive, mostly for her own reasons. Giles and Joyce broke up a few weeks after she returned to Sunnydale with Buffy. Buffy meanwhile attempted to go to school for those few weeks before giving up and opting for home schooling instead. She never said exactly why. While she never left her friends behind she saw them less and less as more and more roles were offered her. Well, except Cordy who broke up with Xander after a horrendously public argument in the quad to Sunnydale High. Barely a month since she had first been dragged to LA she was offered a role in 'Cruel Intentions' and she accepted, leaving California and spending the next two months in New York. 

Both kept track of each other's every move. 

Angel anxiously glanced around the leather interior of the black limo he was sitting in. One hand ran through his hair while the other straightened his tie for the hundredth time. 

"Jeez! Angel, stop it!" Kat finally yelled at him. Snapping out of his trance he turned to glare at her, she poked him in return. "I'm never sitting next to you ever again." 

He laughed at her. "You know you'd put up with anything from me so long as you can go to the Oscars."

"Maybe." She admitted. "But that's no reason to be so annoying." Sighing, she put one hand on his arm and softened her tone. "You look fine."

"But will it be enough?" He questioned brow furrowed in concentration. 

Kat quirked an eyebrow. "You know your fans. They'd love you if you were a blood-sucking vampire… Actually, they *did* love you when you were a blood-sucking vampire."

Angel said nothing in return, just shifted his attention to the streets moving past outside. 

"We're nearly there." Kat told him, and he nodded mutely.

"Won't be enough." He muttered.

The flashing light bulbs were blinding, and so, Buffy suspected was her smile. She couldn't believe she was actually *here* the Oscars. When she curled up in front of the TV watching the Academy Awards with her mom she always imagined being here, what she'd wear, who she was with, talking to the reporters. And now she was here… living the dream. Of course she hadn't actually been nominated for an award, but was presenting a nomination for best song, and her date was not Luke Perry but instead a heartbroken just-been-dumped Lindsey. Not perfect, but definitely amazing. 

Lindsey took her hand and fake smile in place he took her hand to lead her up the catwalk. The whole place was incredibly loud something she'd never imagined, and the soft carpet was not made for her Jimmy Choo's, hiding a sigh and the faintest wish that her first Oscar experience was not with… she pushed the thought away. Posing for a photo with Lindsey she listened with half an ear to the questions they presented to Lindsey, she almost didn't notice they had switched their attention to her. 

"They're talking to you." Lindsey whispered in her ear, smiling in thanks for the save she stepped closer to the reporter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Who're you wearing?" The man repeated.

"Actually it's a vintage dress a friend of mine, Janna Calendar, found in her basement. It's an early New Look piece by Dior. Janna made the jacket to go with it." Stepping back she let the photographs get a better look at the silk dress and jacket, the skirt was full and black reaching right to the floor. The skirt pulled in tight at the waist with a tightly fitted bodice style sleeveless top. A fitted white suit jacket completed the outfit, with a collection of black barcode style stripes running off-centred down the back. 

Remembering what Wes had told her about how to be photographed well she stood at an angle head slightly tilted and smiled without showing too many teeth. As soon as the camera flashes began to slow she gave a polite wave before setting off in search of Lindsey who had moved up the line of reporters to talk to someone else. She'd thought the red carpet was the fun bit, she began to reconsider, but then, noting with wide eyes that Lindsey had paused to talk to Tom Cruise she changed her mind again. It couldn't be better.

Angel stepped out of the limo first, then gave Kat a hand to help her out, behind him. She looked stunning he had to admit, in a simple red silk dress, that floated over her skin, in far too sexy a manner for his liking. Glaring at the reporter who rushed over to photograph them he waited for Wes and Gunn to step out behind them before leading Kat away, thoroughly alarmed by the flirty smile Kat gave the cameraman. Waving at the first lot of reporters as he passed he headed instead to one he knew fairly well.

"Angel! Here!" Penn yelled at him, and Angel nodded in recognition leading Kat through the crowd that was beginning to form on the carpet.

"Hey, Penn."

"So *you* are favourite to win best actor for your part in 'Make Me Smile' how are you feeling?"

Angel laughed. "Nervous… I mean I'm up against some pretty amazing actors, I'd be shocked if I actually won. But it's always great to know that your work was recognised enough to even merit a nomination. Amazing feeling."

Penn nodded, and making a show of turning off his microphone so the other reporters would turn to more interesting prey he waved Angel closer. Glancing at Kat to reassure himself she was okay, she waved him away and chatted freely to another reporter Wes hovering beside her. 

Stepping in, he motioned for Penn to go on. "Dude, did you know your girl is here with Lindsey?"

Angel's eyes widened with shock. "Lindsey? I know she was coming but…"

"And he's up against you for best actor." 

Angel waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "I don't care about that…"

"Just the girl." Penn sighed, "listen I know you're all hot for her, but maybe she's not worth it. She looked pretty tight with Lindsey earlier."

"I have to try." Angel replied stubborn as ever. Seeing the press hovering again, Angel stepped away from Penn, and moved down the line to talk with Wes, eyes scanning the crowds for Buffy as he moved.

Buffy stood in the wings of the Kodak Theatre trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Clutching the small gold card that told her exactly what she needed to say, she listened to the stars clapping in the audience as the winner of best art direction was led of the stage. Buffy smiled at the glowing woman, as she passed murmuring her congratulations. Her cue arrived, a short introduction simply saying that she was working on 'Cruel Intentions' at present. A stage hand pushed her forward and she stepped into the view of the audience, and with as much grace as she could manage, what with her inclination to stop dead in fear at the huge round of applause she was receiving. She made her way up the sloping path to the balcony she had been directed to in rehearsals. Stepping up to the microphone, she noted it had been shortened for her benefit and almost laughed aloud. Stopping herself from tucking her hair behind her ear for fear of unsettling the arrangement of curls plaits and threaded in silver beads that was pinned to her head. She glanced down at the card and took a deep breath.

"I'm probably the only person that when asked to present best director asked if she could present a nomination for best original song instead, but I meet these guys when I first stepped onto the set for 'Cruel Intentions' and they reminded me of something I'd forgotten was true." Swallowing painfully, her eyes flickered over the audience searching for those familiar brown eyes. 

"I love you, Angel. And I couldn't let life go on having never told you that." Feeling her eyes fill up with tears, she blinked heavily and seeing her speech clock ticking down past zero she quickly moved on. "'I Believe in a Thing Called Love' written for the film 'Make Me Smile' by Justin Hawkins and performed by The Darkness, is nominated for best original song written for a film." Stepping away from the microphone she heard the crowds uncertain applause, and the opening bars of heavy guitar from The Darkness, but she couldn't look, couldn't bear to see what Angel's reaction might have been. She brushed her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket and headed back to the wings. Around her the stagehands watched as she passed in silence. 

Angel's hand was being painfully crushed by Kat in an attempt to stop him from rushing onto the stage. But he couldn't help it! Gods, she loved him! She'd announced to the whole world and his brother such and there was absolutely no way she was going to get away without him admitting his feelings as well. But she loved him. Nothing could be better. Relaxing back in his seat, and ignoring the concerned looks and whispering from those seated around him he smiled softly to himself. There was hope.

An hour passed before Angel had an opportunity to do anything, he had tried to find her during the short five minute breaks in the broadcast but every damnable person in the theatre seemed to enjoy getting in his way. Finally they began to read out the nominations for the last Academy Award, his award - Best Actor, and ignoring the camera they shoved in his face, he bit his lip. Maybe if he… maybe. 

Renée Zellweger took the now open envelope from Colin Firth and paused to read the winner, smiling she read it aloud. "Angel Mac Lachlan, as Jamie in 'Make Me Smile'." Most of the second half of her sentence had been drowned out in applause and Angel stared at the clapping faces around him for a moment before realising he was probably meant to stand up and get his award. Standing on shaky legs he managed to get up. After a gentle shove from Kat he started the shaky walk down to the stage. Fumbling in his jacket pocket for the list of people he had to thank from Wes. Making his way up the steps he shook Colin's hand, hearing his words of congratulations but not taking them in, he absently kissed Renée and made his way toward the mike. The paper in his hand fluttered to the floor. Feeling the award being pressed into his hands he took, and stood for a moment staring at it. 

"Mustn't forget this." He finally said. "Uh, there are a whole load of people I should thank… and well consider yourself thanked, especially Kat, Giles, Wes and Gunn. Couldn't have made it without you. If I ever get another Oscar I'll thank the rest of you but now… I can't let the moment pass without trying to straighten everything I've managed to get so terribly wrong before. Buffy…" Scanning the crowds for the blonde goddess he was searching for he finally spotted her about a third of the way back sitting next to Lindsey by the aisle. Lindsey appeared to be trying to attract her attention. But she was staring at him. Glancing anxiously at his rapidly counting down speech clock. "Come here… please, Ionuin." Sharing an understanding glance with Lindsey, Angel watched as Lindsey got up to allow Buffy to get up. Every moment was shot with fear, her big green eyes somehow even wider with fear. Having helped her to stand Lindsey propelled Buffy down the red aisle and she walked down every eye in the place watching her, in a silence deeper then had ever been in the Theatre. 

Angel met her halfway up the steps and taking her hand led her up to the microphone. "I have spent the last three months trying to work out exactly what I did wrong… and I thought at least, I should have told the truth." With one of her shaking hands still gripped in his, he used his other hand to raise her lips to his, dropping a gentle kiss, he smiled against her mouth. "I love you, Buffy Summers… changeable and outspoken and determined to be whoever you want… I love everything about you, even the bit that walked out on me, 'Cos I know there's another bit that made you tell the whole world you loved me, on stage, at the Academy Awards. And I'm not going to let you get away anymore. I want you to be mine. And I want you to be my wife. 

Dropping Buffy's hand to search through his jacket pockets he finally pulled out what he was looking for, slightly anxious that she hadn't said anything yet, he picked up her hand again, and pausing with the ring bare millimetres from her ring-finger, he smiled at her. "When we finally got into the room in the basement we found that dress… it was my grandma's I think," he shrugged "I gave it to Janna to give to you." Seeing her pleased surprise, he was encouraged and went on. "We found these as well, these rings… the hands stand for friendship, the crown for loyalty… and the heart. That's for love. Ionuin… will you marry me?" 

Buffy stared at him, he was so beautiful, it was as though in those few months away she had thought her mental image of him had become embellished, but no here he was. Adonis as ever. "The ring is beautiful." She finally murmured, taking the silver band from him she ran it through her fingers. Quirking her lips at him, she slipped it onto her ring finger. "But not as beautiful as you and I think I love you more." Angel grinned back at her, and as the crowds beat their feet and clapped in applause Angel moved to sweep her up in a hug, but Buffy held up one hand to stop him. "But uh… before you decide you really want to marry me, I think I ought to mention something too."

"Nothing could make me change my mind."

"Heh, you think so huh?" Shaking her head she stopped herself from pacing. "You see… you know that, er, night before… I left… well, Uh, I'm kinda pregnant." 

Angel's brow creased in confusion before he passed out.

When Angel came around he was lying on the floor… or a stage… and Buffy was kneeling next to him, a host of stagehands and security personnel were also crowding around. Running a hand over his brow Buffy's eyes were full of sadness as they met his. "I guess you can have the ring back if you want. You don't have to have any involvement with the baby if you don't-" Angel clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't ever say that." Letting his hand drop he ran it down over her stomach, and felt the slight bump he hadn't noticed before. "Our boy's going to be beautiful." 

Relived Buffy quirked an eyebrow at him. "Our boy? What makes you think it's not a girl?"

"I'm just getting a guy-vibe." 

Buffy shrugged. "Yeah, me too, don't know why." Putting her hand over his, she smiled hopefully. "So I guess you still wanna get married."

"Definitely." Pulling himself up into a half sitting position, he pulled Buffy into his lap and meeting her lips in a gentle kiss, he felt a rush of heady pleasure run through his senses. If his entire life was going to be filled with Buffy… he wanted it to last forever. This kiss quickly spiralled into passionate.

//I think… when it comes down to it, life is always perfect, when it sucks and when it doesn't there will always be that tiny glimmer of beautiful hope that things can be better, and that they will. As Richard Curtis said "If you look hard enough, you'll discover that love, actually is all around." – love actually//

Sigh. It's the end. I can hardly believe it, thanks so much to everyone who's been reading this. You are infinitely amazing and I couldn't have done it without all the encouragement. 

There is definitely *not* going to be a sequel. Use your imagination. And be safe in the fact that there was plenty of sex, fame and kids… with the odd set back that is resolved with plenty of making up. 

Oh slight point, I realise that 'I believe in a thing called love' was not written for any film particularly but is just The Darkness' genius creation. Also that I imagine a fair amount of people stateside may not have heard it… but just the title on it's on was too perfect not to use. 

I am now semi-retiring for the next … two – three months, so anything I haven't finished (ie Pulse) will be continued then. But waaay too much work to be posting at the mo. 

Anything you wanna say, please send it to me at halfevilkids@yahoo.co.uk or leave a review at ff.net. 

Weasy


	14. Never the End

Epilogue

_… didn't you know? Even when the curtain falls…_

Buffy gasped against Angel's lips, filled with a hedonistic pleasure that rushed through her from head to toes, curling in the pit of her stomach and making her skin tingle, begging to be ravished by her husband. Sensing her need, his lips captured hers once more before he turned his attention to her neck his hands skimming her flesh wit the softest fire inducing touches. Finally pulling away, he leaned his forehead against hers and they panted for breath, seemingly unable to loose the physical connection they had built.

"We should get back to the others." Buffy whispered.

"Ahuh." Angel sighed, seizing her lips in one final kiss.

"Okay." She touched her lips gently against his again. "Time to leave."

Glancing round Angel laughed.

"What?" She demanded.

"Us, making out in a broom-closet at parents evening."

Buffy grinned back. "C'mon before someone catches us."

Slipping out of the cupboard and into the deserted corridor, Buffy caught her reflection in a dark window and winced at the mess her hair was now in. Catching sight of Angel she suppressed a laugh.

"Do we have to go back?" Angel whined. "It's not like Liam's teachers actually need to talk to us, he's a straight A-student."

Buffy shrugged. "So let them tell us how great he is instead."

"It wouldn't be any other way… not with your genes." Buffy shook her head, but Angel cut her off with a kiss before she could say anything more.

"God! Get a room!" Liam yelled at them from the doorway to the corridor, hovering behind him, Kaitlyn was smothering her laughter.

"I knew you where a great son." Buffy laughed. Dragging Angel along behind her, she pulled the car keys from Angel's jeans pocket and waved them in front of Angel's face. "I'm driving."

Angel blanched. "No… you're not."

"I could drive." Liam suggested.

"No way!"

Ruffling Liam's hair Buffy smiled, and they headed back into the parent teacher conference room, uncaring as the eyes of teachers and parents alike where drawn to the almost electric closeness between the four, all beautiful, and now famous in their own right, and completely oblivious of anything but each other.

_…life is never over… and neither is love _

**The End**

**(No really, it is the end this time)**

It was suggested that my last ending was a little abrupt which having reread it I agreed, and I thought I'd add just a tiny little epilogue, to finish it off properly. Skipping a bit forward at the very end is also one of my favourite traits of Richard Curtis, who this entire fic has been in ode to. I worship and adore him, so if you haven't seen any of his films… go now, buy!

If you haven't heard of Richard Curtis, he's most famous for his involvement (primarily writing) in/for the British films Four Weddings and a Funeral, Notting Hill, Bridget Jones' Diary and Love, Actually (which he also directed). All of which you absolutely have to watch, but he's also had involvement with two British TV series; Blackadder and The Vicar of Dibley, which you really ought to catch if you have the opportunity. Okay my plug for the greatest dude ever is now over.

And instead I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone whose read and reviewed this fic, the support has been overwhelming and I'm really grateful, you really are the best, particularly I have to shout out a special mention to: Tariq, Rayne StarDust, Lex, SlayerChic503, Jessica, Catlimere, Kathleen, stag, blip-dragon, Kat461 and anyone I've forgotten, who stuck with me through this and said particularly nice things to me. g I love you guys.

Okay. That's enough of my Oscar acceptance speech.

I will be back.

Weasy****


End file.
